


I need time

by VMfan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, character injury, scared, will they won´t they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMfan/pseuds/VMfan
Summary: After the PyeongChang Olympics Scott finally mans up and tells Tessa about his feelings. Her reaction is not what he expects and it basically boils down to her needing time. But how much time do they have before disaster strikes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and I never thought I would ever write one but these two caught my heart. Feel free to comment any ideas or critic. I have already written the next couple chapters just waiting for a response to my first to see if I continue or not.

Chapter 1  
“We did it T!!” Scott scooped Tessa up into his arms seconds after their scores and positioning had been announced. “OMG, yes we did”, Tessa whispered back into Scott´s ear, who was still holding her in a tight hug. “I´m so proud of us, Tess. I can´t believe” Scott told her. After exchanging hugs and congratulations with their coaches Marie and Patrice, it was time for the flower ceremony.  
To Tessa and Scott it felt like a blur, they still couldn´t believe, even after they had seen their families, it just didn´t seem real. After a quick visit to their families, they decided to go shower and then meet up with everybody at the team Canada house for a celebratory meal.

Scott walked Tessa to her room in the Olympic village and pulled her into a tight hug in front of her room. “I still can´t believe it T. We really did it. Thank you so much for sticking with me, couldn´t have done it without you.” “Well obviously you couldn´t have done it without me Scott, because otherwise you would be a single skater” Tessa sarcastically replied back. Scott let out a little chuckle before saying “you know what I mean” and giving her shoulder a little swat. “Of course I do Scotty.” She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. “I´ll come pick you up in 30 minutes” Scott broke the silence before leaning down to give Tessa a kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered on her soft skin longer than normal but she didn´t seem to mind. “See you in 30 Scotty” Tessa replied before slipping into her room.

Scott hurried to his room. Once there he undressed and got into the shower. He knew exactly why his lips had stayed on her cheeks longer than usual, he knew that he would have rather kissed her square on the lips than her cheek, but he didn’t know if Tessa felt the same way. He wanted to tell her and see what she felt and decided that maybe tonight after the dinner he would finally be able to man up and confess his feelings to the love of his life, the one he wanted to settle down with, get married to, start a family with and the one whose arms he wanted to die in when he was 90 years old. But what he didn´t know was if Tessa felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this chapter from Tessa´s perspective. Feel free to comment and leave critic

Chapter Two- Tessa´s Perspective

I get in the shower and afterwards start to get ready. We said we weren´t going to dress fancy or anything so I pull on some black jeans and a Canada t-shirt and wear my plaid Canada shirt over it. I proceed by putting on my makeup and begin to think.   
I still cannot believe that Scott and I just won our second Olympics. We now have 5 Olympic medals, three of which are gold. I can´t believe how lucky I am. I can´t begin to imagine what would have happened if I had never been paired with Scott.  
Scott. The word just stays in my mind for a while and I can´t help but smile. Everything we´ve been through together, all the laughs and tears, the success and failure. I´m so lucky to have him as a best friend. But lately my feelings towards Scott have changed. I don´t know when it started, but I began to get butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him. And when he touched me it felt like I had been catapulted onto another planet. I hadn´t told anyone about it, not even Jordan or Kaitlyn. I didn´t know what it was when it started but now I can say I definitely have feelings for Scott. I love Scott Moir but I am just not sure if he feels the same way or if I want to go down that road. We have such an amazing friendship, which I most definitely don´t want lose, so I haven´t told anyone and don´t plan on telling anyone, not even Scott.  
It´s at that point that I notice I have begun to cry. It´s just so overwhelming at the moment. My feelings for Scott, winning the Olympics (again), not knowing exactly what the future holds. “Get a grip on yourself” I tell myself before finishing my makeup.  
Soon enough I hear a knock on my door. I open it and Scott pulls me into a tight hug. I melt into him. It feels wrong and right at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters have been kind of short and fairly uneventful. I promise the next ones will be longer and more eventful.   
> Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	3. 3

Chapter Three

“Let´s go eat” Scott says to Tessa pulling out of their hug. “Yes let´s” she replies. Once they reach the Canada house they are engulfed by hugs from all their family members that were able to come join them in South Korea. 

Everyone is having private conversations, Tessa with her sister, Scott with his brothers, but every so often Scott glances over at Tessa. His brothers soon catch on. “Scott!” Charlie snaps at him. “Yeah, what” Scott answers. “ You keep looking over at Tess. Is everything alright between you guys, you seem kind of off tonight?”, “Everything is great, just so proud of her and still can´t understand how I got so lucky to be paired with her like nearly 21 years ago.” “Well, it still surprises us that she actually stuck with you for that long Scotty, we barely know how we made it 30 years with you” Charlie pitches in. 10 seconds later Charlie´s shoulder is met with a slight punch and a laugh from Scott.

“Guys, food is here if you are” Kate shouts out to everyone. There is a mumble of “finallys” and everyone starts to gather around the table. Scott and Tessa sit next to each other in between the others. Scott looks at Tessa and then clears his throat before he stands up, pulling Tessa up alongside him. “We would like to express our sheer gratitude and gratefulness to all of you here and the people who couldn´t make it out to South Korea for sticking with us through these nearly 21 years and all of the support you have given us throughout. We definitely could not have done it without you. It may not have always been easy but the fact that you guys stuck with us and believed in us means the world to us. So thank you guys so much. And to you Tessa, all I can say is thank you for not giving up on me and staying with me for all this time. I can´t imagine having done it without you. You´re the most important person in my life and there are no words to express how grateful I am for you.” After Scott´s mini speech some of the party, mainly the females, have tears in their eyes. “I don´t know what to add but yeah, we love you guys so much and we are forever grateful to you guys.” Tessa adds before turning to Scott. “Scott. Best friend doesn´t even begin to describe what you mean to me. We had our downs but our ups were always so amazing. The way you took care of me after my second surgery, the way you always put me before you or anything else, the way you always make me laugh even if it is at a ridiculous hour in the morning. I cannot begin to describe how thankful I am for getting to live nearly every day of my life by your side, but I hope to create many more beautiful memories with you in the future.” 

Everybody has tears in their eyes now is clapping. Tessa and Scott look at each other before embracing in one of their hugs. Scott can hear a soft sob coming from Tessa. “Thank you Kiddo. I love you so much” Scott whispers into her ear. “I love you too” is all Scott hears.  
After dinner was done at Canada house, everyone went their separate ways. Tessa decided to hang out with her sister for a little while longer as she rarely gets to see her and Scott decided to spend time with his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment and leaved kudos.  
> The next chapter will finally see Scott talk about his feelings for Tessa. The question is to who though?  
> Stay tuned. Should be up tomorrow
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Scott´s perspective

My brothers and I end up in a small bar just outside the Olympic village. I am really trying to enjoy myself but I can´t get Tessa´s words out of my mind. What had she meant with “I hope to create many more beautiful memories with you in the future”? Does she have feelings for me, or was she talking strictly about skating. “Scott, are you alright, you seem kind of off tonight” I hear Danny ask. “Yeah I´m good, just got a lot of stuff going on in my mind right now” I answer. “Talk to us, what´s going on” Charlie says. “It´s really nothing guys, lets enjoy our evening” I say. “Scotty, come on we are here for you. All you have to do is open your mouth” Danny says trying to get me to open up.

Okay, I think to myself. I need someone to talk to and they are my brothers, they would never try make me do something stupid, plus they love Tessa. I hope this goes the right way.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone or make fun of me. Promise?”. “Yeah, promise” Charlie replies. I look at Danny lifting my eyebrow. “Yeah, promise whatever, no spill” he says. “I don´t know where to start but have you ever been in the situation where you have really strong feelings for someone but don´t know if they have any for you and you don´t want to ruin the friendship you have by trying to take it a step further?” I stare down at the table while talking. I cannot imagine the looks going on between Danny and Charlie right now.

“OMG, this is about Tessa!” they both say in unison. I still don´t look up, but say “yeah, this is all about Tessa.”

* * *

 

 

“OMG Scott, tell us more. When did it start, have you talked to her, what are you gonna do?” Charlie and Danny start bombarding me with questions to which I quite frankly don´t even have an answer. “I don´t know when it started but one day I walked into the rink and saw her talking with Marie and Patch and suddenly something in me changed and I realized that I am absolutely in love with her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I haven´t talked to her because I have no idea what to do which is why I asked you. I don´t know if she feels the same way and if she doesn´t I don´t think I could survive having my heart broken. And plus, I don´t want to lose the amazing relationship we already have. I´m scared and I don´t know what to do.” I manage to croak out the last couple of words before I feel a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I look up at my brothers for the first time since confessing my feelings.

“It´s really hit you hasn´t it Scott?” Danny asks. “Yeah, it definitely has” I answer with a small chuckle. “Well, I am no dating expert or so, but I say your best shot is to talk to her. Be open with her and tell her everything you´ve just told us. Only that way you will be able to find out if she has feelings for you too. I know it´s going to be hard but it´s the best shot you´ve got Scotty.” Danny says. “But what if she doesn´t love me or have feelings for me?” I asked concerned. “Scott” Charlie says placing his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. “I´ve known Tess just as long as you have, definitely not as well as you do, but, either she´s a good actor when she looks at you, or she has feelings of love for you. She doesn´t look at anyone else the way she looks at you and her eyes shine even brighter when she looks at you. Her not having feelings for you should not be your greatest concern.”

“If her not having feelings for me shouldn´t be my greatest concern, then what is?” I ask. “When and how you´re going to tell her obviously.” Danny chuckles. “Oh” I say. “I think it´s best to wait till we get home. I don´t want to ruin our likely final Olympics.” “Ok, but when you finally tell her, you better call us straight away. And don´t keep it too long, because I´m not sure how long we can keep our mouths shut with this bombshell.” I laugh at Danny´s response but turn serious and stare them both in the eyes and say “you better not tell anyone about this. I will end you if you do, I swear.” We all laugh and Charlie lifts up his beer and says “to Scott and his feelings for Tessa”. Danny laughs and I give Charlie a look before I lift my beer and cheers with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Olympics were over and Scott and Tessa had finally arrived back home. They both decided to spend a few days in Montreal, just to settle back in, before both driving to London and Ilderton to spend time with their friends and families. Scott knew that if he was going to tell Tessa it would be best to do it while in Montreal. There would be no pestering family members and it meant that in case Tessa didn´t have any feelings for him, he would be able to drive to Ilderton and spend time away from her. Scott was thinking about how exactly he wanted to proceed when his thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. A text from Tessa:

_T: You up for dinner and a movie at my place tonight?_

Scott knew this was his opportunity. He had to do it tonight, or he might never do it.

_S: Always. I´ll bring Thai and be there around 6._

Shakingly he put his phone down. He knew this was the right thing to do. He had to tell her, he couldn´t go till his death not telling her. Scott went about the rest of his day normally, running errands and talking to family, however always having tonight’s dinner in the back of his mind.

Just after 6 O´clock, in fashionable late Scott manner, Scott knocked on the front door of Tessa´s apartment.

Tessa opened it a couple moments later, letting Scott in. Scott walked through to her kitchen counter and placed the food on it before turning back to Tessa to embrace her in a loving hug. Tessa ended the hug with “I´m hungry, let’s eat” Scott chuckled as it was such a Tessa thing to say. After they had eaten they started settling down on Tessa´s couch to watch a movie. Scott knew it was now or never, and so he broke the silence.

“Tess, I need to talk to you”.

 “Sure Scotty, what´s up.” Tessa said sounding slightly concerned. “Before I start, I need you to know that what I am about to say now is the absolute truth and that no matter what your reaction to it is, I will always be here as your best friend. I will always be here for you, ok?”

“Scott, you´re starting to worry me. Please tell me what´s going on.”

_Ok, here goes nothing,_ Scott thinks to himself. Here we go.

“I don´t know when it started or what exactly started, but one morning in, it must have been about August, I walked into the rink and saw you talking to Patch and something felt different” Scott started, “I didn´t know quite what it was until I went into the dressing room to get ready. I had this feeling in my stomach that wouldn´t go away and I couldn´t stop smiling whilst thinking of you I started to think. I thought about you, how amazing and beautiful you are and everything about you. And then I knew what was wrong with me.” Scott looks up at Tessa who is staring at him. “I am in love with you Tessa, I love you” Scott shakingly said. Tessa´s jaw dropped but she didn´t move or say anything. Tears had started to form in Scott´s and Tessa´s eyes. She still hadn´t move or said anything but had closed her mouth from the initial shock.

“Tess, you don´t have to say anything. I just needed to let you know so that you knew the whole truth and so that I didn´t have to carry this secret around with me. I´ll leave and never come back if that is what you want me to do. I´ll give you time. I´ll continue to be your best friend, I didn´t want this to ruin what we already have which is why I didn´t mention it earlier. I wanted to win the Olympics so bad for us T, that I kept it to myself to ensure that I could be the best partner for you and help you achieve your goal.” Scott looked at Tessa, she still wasn´t moving or looking at him. “I´m going to leave Tess, give you some time, okay.”

Scott got up and ready to leave when he heard Tessa whisper “Wait”. His head snapped around and now Tessa was looking at him, tears in her eyes.

Scott just stood there staring at Tessa, he didn´t know what to do or say. He just kept staring until he saw Tessa completely break down into tears. He ushered over to her wrapped his arms around. “Shhh shhh, it´s ok Tutu, everything is going to be ok.” Tessa´s tears started to dampen his shirt. He held her tight. “I´m so, so sorry Tess, I never meant to hurt you by telling you about my feelings.” Tessa abruptly lifted her head from Scott´s shoulder, making him loosen his embrace of her. “Scott, hey, look at me” Scott lifted his head so that he was only centimetres from Tessa´s face He could feel her breath on his lips. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkled from all her tears. God she was even beautiful when she was crying, Scott thought. He was brought back to reality when Tessa croaked out “You didn´t hurt me Scotty”. Scott was puzzled by what she said. If he didn´t hurt her then why was she crying? “If I didn´t hurt you, the why are you crying Tess” he carefully asked. “Because… because”, Tessa wasn´t able to find the words for what she wanted to tell Scott. “Because what Tess?” Scott asked and before he was able to ask her again her felt her lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. How will Scott react and what will Tessa say.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After being in shock for about 10 seconds after Tessa place her lips on Scott´s, Scott began to kiss her back. He put all of his feelings into the kiss and could feel all of Tessa´s emotions too. Scott and Tessa both opened their mouths at the same time to deepen the kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s lips, mouths and each other. Their simple kiss had turned into a full make out session by now and Scott could feel Tessa grabbing his hair. He began to move his hands from their initial place on Tessa´s waist up her sides and began stroking her back. It was a mixture of pure passion and feelings. Feelings which had been kept from each other for too long and were now being released into this kiss.

About three minutes into their steamy kiss, Tessa pulled away, resting her forehead against his. Scott, smiling and lost in thought still couldn´t believe what had just happened. He had the biggest grin on his face and he was breathing heavily. It was not until he felt something wet fall against his cheek that he took his head back and noticed that Tessa had begun to cry again. “Tessa, what´s wrong” he couldn´t think of anything else to say. Tessa wrapped her arms tightly around Scott and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Scott held her and rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do. After about ten minutes Tessa had slowly began to calm down and released her grip from Scott. Scott had no idea about what was going on. He was concerned and frustrated at the same time. Frustrated because the kiss was so amazing and everything he had ever dreamed of but now Tessa was sitting in front of him and crying. Tessa pushed away from Scott and was now sitting at the other end of the sofa, curled up, with her knees at her chin.

Scott got up and took two steps towards Tessa. “I´m gonna go get you a tissue and some water and then you´re going to tell me what´s going on, okay” the only reply Scott got was the sound of Tessa snuffling the tears away. Scott returned and handed the tissue he got to her. She blew her nose and once everything was out, Scott held his hand out for the tissue and traded the water with her. She gulped down the whole glass and put it down on the coffee table in front of her. Meanwhile, Scott had sat himself down on the other end of the sofa, his body turned towards her, and a confused and concerned expression on his face. Tessa was still at the other end curled into a ball. They sat like that in uncomfortable silence for about five minutes before Tessa quietly broke the silence.

“It´s not that I don´t have feelings for you Scott” she began in a whispered tone. Scott lifted her head to see her staring at him from across the sofa. It´s the first time since their kiss that they were looking into each other´s eyes. “I have many feelings for you Scott, romantic ones too, and it´s all I´ve ever dreamed of. You and I forever that was always my dream. I may have been younger when I had that dream but the you and I stuck with me forever. But whether or not that was in a romantic way or best friend way I didn´t know. I thought I knew in PyeongChang. When you referred to our special friendship in every interview I told myself that I would push my feelings aside so that we could keep that relationship that is so special to us forever. I was willing to let go of those feelings because I did not know that you had any about me.”

“Tess, I´ve had feelings for you for years” Scott started but was quickly cut off by Tessa who wanted to finish what she had begun. “And then we won gold, twice, and I was on cloud nine. I was so happy. And I was so darn proud of both of us, but especially of you. We had reached our goal, our two year plan had succeeded but that also meant that it was all over. We had executed it perfectly but now that´s all over. Although we haven´t spoken about if we are going to continue or not, that two year plan that we were working our butts off for was all done and we had no idea what we were going to do after, besides touring. The more I thought about that, the more I became overwhelmed and scared. Scared of what the future may bring but also scared of what would become of us. I didn´t want to lose you.” After hearing those words Scott immediately moves towards Tessa´s side of the couch and takes her hands in his. “Tess, whatever happens, you will never ever lose me. Never ever, you understand?” he asks and sees Tessa nodding, knowing that she´s about to start crying again.

Tessa manages to pull herself together and continues “and now we are here and you confessed your feelings. I never thought this would happen which is probably why I am such a mess right now. I learned how to push my feelings aside and now all of a sudden what I dreamed of came true and I don´t know what to do. I´m just so overwhelmed Scott. It hasn´t even sunk in that we won gold yet, that we got to carry our Canadian flag at the opening ceremony and now you´re here confessing your feelings and we kissed. Scott we kissed” “Yeah, we kissed Tessa, we did and I don´t regret it” Scott says. “I never said that I regret it but can you understand that everything is just too much for me right now. I feel completely drained, physically and emotionally. I feel like there´s a car sitting on my chest. That´s how crushing everything feels right now and I need to deal with one thing before I can move on to the next you know” “Of course I know that Tessa, I know you remember.”

Scott is still holding Tessa´s hands in his. He feels that they are so close yet so far. There is another stretch of silence before Tessa squeezes Scott´s hands, forcing him to look up at her. “Scott. I have feelings for you too, yes and I am not saying no to exploring this side of our relationship but I need to deal with all the other stuff first before I am ready for this. I guess, I guess…” Tessa can´t find the right words and then Scott steps in “I understand Tessa, I really do, do whatever you need to” “I guess what I am asking for is time. I need time to figure it all out Scott. I don´t want you to take it the wrong way but just that you understand that I have to figure all my other shit out first before I can contemplate this”, she gestures with her hands between them, “I pushed all my feelings for you aside and now I need to figure out if I can and want to let them back in” Tessa´s last few words are choked out as she begins to cry again. It´s all she ever wanted but now it´s just too much for her to handle. “Hey Tutu, it´s ok. I understand. You don´t need to cry. Everything will be ok. I love you, so take all the time you need. But please just think about how amazing all of this could be. I love you and I´ll wait for you.” Scott pulls Tessa closer to his chest and hugs her tightly. They sit like that for a while before Scott thinks it´s time for him to leave. Tessa in his arms has now calmed down so he loosens his embrace and whispers into her ear “I´m going to leave now Tess. Take your time, do what you need to do but don´t forget about me. I won´t text or call you. Not because I don´t want to but because it´s the best for you so you can figure it all out. You reach out to me when you´re ready. We have time before tour so we don´t need to see each other anyway. You´ll be in London and I´ll be in Ilderton, so if you are ready you´ll know where to find me at least for the next two weeks.  Okay?” Tessa nods against his chest and then Scott gets up, pulls his jacket and shoes on and leaves Tessa´s apartment.

Just as he steps through Tessa´s door way he swears he hears her whisper “I´m sorry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying reading my story. I have the next 7 chapters already written and hope you guys are excited to read them. I really am having fun writing this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and thanks for reading.
> 
> Feedback, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.

Chapter Seven

Tessa bursts into tears the moment she hears the door close behind Scott. She cries for hours and only notices she has stopped when she wakes up the next morning on her couch, in a damp shirt. She´s supposed to be driving to London today to spend time with family and friends after their wonderful three weeks in PyeongChang but she doesn´t feel ready to drive or speak to anyone really So she does what she has done many times in her past when she felt like she was at a cross road. She calls her therapist and arranges an appointment for this afternoon. Then she calls her mom, Kate, to tell her she is coming tomorrow.

K: Hi Tess, how´s the drive? How much longer do you have?

T: Hi mom, yeah about that, I´m still in Montreal. I haven´t even started driving. I´ll only be driving down tomorrow. I just have a lot of stuff going on that I just couldn´t drive yet. I hope that´s ok.

K: Is everything ok Tessa?

T: Yeah I´ll be fine. It´s just…

K: What Tess. Come on, I know something is going on. You can always talk to me you know. I´m always here for you.

T: I know mom, thanks. It´s just a lot now. I´ll tell you more when I see you. I have to go now. I love you, see you tomorrow.

K: You´ve got me worried Tess, but ok. Love you too, see you tomorrow.

T: Bye mom

The goodbye is croaked out by Tessa as she is on the verge of tears again but this time she manages to keep herself together. She pulls her body into the shower and gets ready for her meeting with her therapist. Before driving to her therapist Tessa picks up some Starbucks. Everything she is doing right now continuously brings up memories of her and Scott. They went to the same therapist and he was always waiting for her in the car park with Starbucks for her, especially when they had early morning sessions. She walks into the office and starts her session.

After about two and a half hours, Tessa is finally ready to leave. Her therapist is satisfied with the session. “Tessa, I am glad you came and we were able to talk through all your feelings and problems. I hope you are ready to go conquer the world now and that you will be able to find the strength to follow your heart and mind when it comes to Scott. Just remember to not force anything and not to do anything that doesn´t make you happy. Your happiness is just as valid as that of those around you.” “Thank you so much JP. It felt really good to let everything out. The Olympics have settled in now. We really won and I couldn´t be happier. Thanks to you I am now ready to confront my feelings and relationship with Scott. Thank you so much” Tessa says as the two embrace in a hug. Tessa leaves the office and drives home. She knows she still has a lot to think about, but then again, she has a seven hour drive and two weeks at home to figure out what she wants to do with her feelings.

The moment she gets home she starts packing her suitcase. Normally Tessa would have had everything packed and ready but given the events of the past couple of weeks and especially yesterdays she hadn´t found neither the time nor the energy to pack anything. After having everything packed up and ready to go early in the morning Tessa wondered into her kitchen and started to think about what she would eat. Usually, she would either go to Scott´s or he would come to hers and they would eat take out and watch a movie. Scott. The word kept creeping into her mind. She knew that she would have to start thinking about it at some point, but she decided that tonight was not going to be the night. She ordered some food and when it came she sat down in front of her TV and watched one of her Audrey Hepburn movies.

Scott had left at the break of dawn of the same day and made it to Ilderton in the late afternoon. He had made it to his parent´s house where he would be staying in his old childhood bedroom. His brothers weren´t coming down until the next day, Sunday, so he knew he would be able to avoid the topic of Tessa as well as possible. Scott always loved spending time with his family, especially his nieces and nephews. He hoped that he would be able to use the next couple of days to relax and take his mind off of anything related to Tessa. He had plans to meet up with his buddies and would also be playing a friendly hockey game next Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was now late afternoon on Sunday. Tessa had successfully driven down to London and now was taking a nap in her childhood bedroom. Scott´s brothers had now arrived at his family´s house and he had been attacked with cuddles and kisses by all his nieces and nephews. They were having a big family barbeque and Scott was enjoying all the time with his family and catching up with everybody. He had been avoiding Danny and Charlie as well as possible as he knew that they would bring up the topic of his feelings and Tessa. They were nosey like all Moirs and Scott just wasn´t ready to talk about what had happened two nights ago. But as the little ones were all downstairs watching a movie and some of the more distant family had already left it became harder and harder to avoid them and they soon came and found him and pulled him away from everyone to have a little chat with him.

“Trying to avoid us eh Scotty” Charlie began “No idea what you are talking about Charlie” Scott replied. “Come on Scott. We know exactly what you´ve been doing. Why don´t you want to talk about it” Danny asked. “It´s complicated and not something I want to talk about right now ok” Scott snapped back. “Please tell us you didn´t fuck it up Scott. From what you told us in South Korea it sounded like you were completely in love with Tessa. Now I am not so sure. What the hell happened” Charlie reciprocated. “You really won´t leave me alone till I tell you, will you” Scott questioned. “No, so tell us and then you never have to talk to us about it again” Danny urged. “Fine but you have to promise to keep it to yourselves until we have it figured out, ok” Scott responded. “Yeah, yeah whatever” Danny and Charlie said in unison.

“Like I told you in South Korea, I was gonna wait till we were back in Canada to talk to Tessa. So on Friday evening we had our usual dinner and a movie and I told her everything. She didn´t respond at first and then just as I was going to say something she kissed me. We kissed and it was the best thing ever and then she started crying. I asked her what was wrong and she gave me a whole speech about that she had had feelings for me for a while but had learned to push them away cause she didn´t know how I felt and didn´t want to ruin our partnership and chances at winning gold again. The she said that now that everything is over and I just dropped that bomb on her she was feeling completely overwhelmed and that she needed time to deal with everything before she could even consider starting a romantic relationship with me. To quote her, “I pushed all my feelings for you aside and now I need to figure out if I can and want to let them back in” so I told her to take all the time she needs and that she has to reach out to me when she has it figured out. Until then I said it was best that we don´t talk or see each other. So that´s what´s going on. Happy now.”

“Wow, uhm, I guess Danny and I both didn´t think that you were really going to tell or that she would have passed you up like that. The way she looked and acted around you gave it all away, it all seemed like she wanted to take your relationship further. But I am sure she´ll follow her heart right into your arms.” Charlie declared.

“Yeah whatever, can we drop the topic now please. I don´t want to talk about it anymore” “Sure Scotty.”

The three walk back to the house where they can see that Joe has set up a bonfire and everybody is sitting around it making smores already. Scott is walking a couple of steps in front of Danny and Charlie but can clearly make out their conversation.

“He really is in love with her Dan. Did you see how upset he was?” “Yeah I did. Like you said always thought Tess wanted what he wanted. But something tells me she´ll come round and they´ll die in each other´s arms when they´re like 90” “Something tells me that too. I just really hope it works out, I can´t imagine what would happen with Scott if she says no.” “He´d probably try to drink away his sorrows. But I don´t think we or mom can take another situation like after Sochi.” “Let´s just believe in Tessa and the love they share for each other.” Scott just walks back to the fire place and plops down next to his niece Charlotte and helps her make her smores. He tries to push any thoughts of Tessa out of his mind.

By now Tessa has settled back into her childhood bedroom. Her mom is making dinner in the kitchen downstairs when she hears the doorbell ring. Tessa bolts down the stairs and jumps into Jordan´s arms. It may have only been about a week and a half since they last saw each other but they rarely get to see each other so they use any opportunity like it is the last. The two sisters hug for a good minute before Tessa finally lets Jordan into the house. Soon after they have dinner Tessa, Jordan and their mom are sitting on the sofa in the living room chatting when Jordan brings up the topic that Tessa really doesn´t want to talk about.

“How´s Scott doing Tess?” “Yeah, he´s fine I guess” Tessa´s body tenses up at the mention of his name and it doesn´t go unseen by either her mother or sister. “What´s wrong Tess. Did Scott do something, you don´t seem happy talking about him” Kate inquires. “I don´t know” Tessa sighs. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks about what happened two nights ago. Her mom moves to her side of the couch and wraps her arms around her “shhh baby, it´s ok. But you know you can talk to us. We´re here for you” Tessa just nods and knows that she should probably talk to them as they know her and will be able to help her. So she starts and tells them everything. Tessa lets it all out, all her emotions, tears and everything. By the time she´s finished and her mother and sister have given her their opinions, she´s completely drained and the only thing left on her mind is her bed and a good night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be up soon.   
> Hope you are enjoying it. Would love to hear about your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A week later, and both Scott and Tessa have settled into vacation mode. They both know that in a couple of weeks they will be back in Montreal to work on their programmes for stars on ice, but for now they are both enjoying the time away from the ice and from each other. They have both avoided any further conversations about each other with friends and family and it´s doing them both well, but especially Scott. He is starting to worry that Tessa will not give them a chance since it has been over a week since their kiss and she still hasn´t made an attempt to contact him. But then again he told her to take all the time she needed so he let go of his worries.

Tessa may have been able to avoid talking to other people about Scott but her mind was constantly buzzing with thoughts about him. Her feelings, what would happen if they tried a real relationship, what her mom and Jordan had said and most of all what her heart wanted. It kept her up at night and she knew she really needed to sort this out. But being distracted also felt so good. She met up with friends, enjoyed a relaxing day at the Spa with Jordan and ate all the chocolate she wanted. The only person she had briefly talked to about Scott was Alma, his mother. She was up to date on everything because Scott had talked to her late at night after the Moir barbeque but she had told both of them that she was gonna stay out of it however, told Tessa to follow her heart and not to be scared of losing something but maybe of creating something new and even more special.

It was Saturday evening and she was spending the evening at a club downtown London with Jordan and some of her friends. Scott on the other hand had decided that his break from the ice had been too long and had agreed to play a friendly hockey match with some of his buddies against another team from London. He had booked the rink and assured his mother that he would lock up once they were done. There weren´t going to be any spectators just a bunch of about 25 guys, beer and hockey. Scott had participated in a couple of charity games the previous years but it still had been quite a while and he was really pumped to get this game underway.

The guys had agreed to play full on with tackles and everything but had stated that they wouldn´t get too intense. The game had been going on for about 20 minutes and Scott´s team was leading 3:1 already. Some of the guys were already a bit tipsy but Scott had vowed not to drink whilst the game was going on. Scott was having what seemed like are really good time. Surrounded by his friends and his favourite sport (besides ice dance of course) he was able to completely forget what had happened just over a week ago. His team was attacking again and he played the puck over to his buddy Nick who then passed it back to him allowing him to score once more. His team was now up 4:1 and they hadn´t even reach the end of the second third. It was now that the team from London decided to turn up the heat. It may only be a friendly match but neither of the teams likes to lose, especially when it´s against the neighbouring city or town. The fouls were becoming more frequent and the amount of alcohol that some of the players had circulating through their body’s wasn´t helping cool down the situation. The ref, yes they even had a ref for a friendly due to previous experience with escalations, was having a hard time keeping track of penalty times. By the time the whistle indicated the end of the second third the Londoners had managed to score two goals bringing the score up to 4:3.

The captain of Scott´s team, his buddy Matt called everybody into a team huddle before the last third started. He gave his team a pep talk telling them to raise the pressure on the others when they were defending and to keep pushing forward. They weren´t to go easy on them and if necessary a body check may come in handy. They pushed off the boards and were eager to get the game going again. Soon after the whistle blew it was clear that the Londoners had also decided to up the pressure and especially the intensity of their fouls. It wasn´t long before two of the London players were in a time out, giving the players from Ilderton a huge advantage. Luckily they were able to use it and build their lead to 6:3. All players were back on the field now and the game turned dirty quickly. There was just over one minute left on the clock and Scott´s team was leading an attack again. Scott was hovering just metres away from the goal. His team mates were passing the puck up and down the wings waiting for the perfect moment to pass it to him so that he could net it.

That moment came 10 seconds before the ref blew the whistle. Scott received the pass, turned 180 degrees to confuse the other players and netted the puck, giving the Ilderton a 7:3 final score. Scott´s celebration didn´t last long. During his 180 turn he had not noticed the London player who was charging him. And now seconds after he netted the puck that player crashed into Scott at a monstrous speed, sending Scott flying over the ice and into the boards 10 meters from where he was originally celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to bring more angst. The next few chapters will contain more of Scott and Tessa.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it. Would love to hear about your thoughts in the comments.  
> Thanks,  
> C.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A dead silence fell over the ice rink. After minutes Nick and Matt finally rushed over to Scott. His lifeless body was lying crumpled up against the boards. “Someone call an ambulance now!!!” yelled Nick “and somebody go find a first aid kit, he´s bleeding pretty heavily” Matt followed up in the same tone. Scott was still unconscious whilst Nick and Matt tried to treat him as well as they could before the ambulance arrived. They had bandaged up the cut on his head after removing his helmet. They weren´t able to tell if he had any other injuries because of all the gear but they were trying their best to wake him back up.

The ambulance arrived about 10 minutes after the incident. They gave Scott a quick body check and removed some of the gear from his legs in order to check on his injuries. “He´s definitely dislocated his knee” said one of the paramedics to Nick. Together with the help of some of the other players they managed to lift Scott of the ice and onto the stretcher waiting beside the rink. Scott slowly started to regain consciousness after a while. They were still in the rink and Scott was clearly out of it but was trying to talk to Nick. “Nick” he croaked out “Scott, omg, you´re going to be fine ok. Can you hear me?” “Nick, please make sure that …” Scott started to fade out again “Scott, come on, Scott finish the sentence. What Scott, tell me please.” Nick pleaded. “Don´t let them cut my jersey” Scott said smiling “give it to Tessa please if I don´t make it and” Scott knew it was Tessa´s favourite jersey of his. The maple leaf one with his name and the 14 on the back. “Woah, Scott don´t say that. Of course you´re going to make it. I´ll give her the jersey ok but don´t say stuff like that” Nick insisted. “And Nick” Scott continued “give her this” he stuttered moving his arm to point to his necklace, a thin silver chain sitting around his neck. Then his eyes turned upwards and his eyelids fell closed and he was unconscious again. Nick immediately began shouting his name again but he wasn´t responding. He quickly reached around Scott´s neck to release the clasp of the necklace and stuffed it in his pocket. The paramedic was about to cut into Scott´s jersey when Nick cut him off telling him what his friend had just told him. The paramedic refused at first insisting that he needed to cut it in order to take off all of Scott´s gear but Nick stayed stubborn until they took his jersey off over Scott´s head. He knew that Tessa and Scott were best friends but why exactly he was supposed to give her these two things he didn´t know. Five minutes later and the ambulance was on its way to the University Hospital in London.

Meanwhile, Tessa was downtown London enjoying herself in the bar Jordan and her friends had decided to visit. Tessa hadn´t had much to drink yet but was really enjoying being able to let loose and forget about everything that had happened in the past few days. She was also able to finally celebrate their Olympic medal win with some friends she hadn´t seen in ages. They talked about various topics and Tessa managed to avoid any dating or boyfriend questions her friends threw at her, always getting a look from Jordan, who knew exactly what was going on. Tessa talked about possibly going into fashion or business after doing a few skating shows around the world but said that there was nothing exactly planned. She didn´t even know if she was going to stay in Montreal or move elsewhere. Her friends obviously all pitched the idea of her moving back to London, which she didn´t turn down but also didn´t agree to. She obviously would love to be closer to her family and friends but had to see what she was going to end up doing and what was going to happen with Scott before she could make that decision. Little did she know that the decision about Scott was going to be made for her.

It was close to eleven o´clock and Tessa and her friends were enjoying the food they had finally ordered when her phone rang for the first time. She looked at the number but didn´t recognize the number so she just let it ring till it stopped. “Who was that?” Jordan asked giving Tessa a suspicious look. “I don´t know some. Didn´t know the number so I just left it. I´m here to enjoy myself and whoever it was will have to wait.” Tessa replied. The conversation started up again but Tessa´s phone rang two more times. Again she ignored them. It wasn´t until Tessa had to go to the bathroom and her phone rang again that Jordan finally had enough and decided to pick up.

“Hello this is Tessa Virtue´s phone Jordan speaking.”

“Good evening, is Ms Tessa Virtue able to speak it´s an emergency.”

“She´s in the bathroom at the moment may I ask who I am speaking to before I go find her.”

“This is the University Hospital London. We really need to speak to her it´s an emergency.”

“Um. Ok. I´ll go grab her quickly. Please hold on.” And with that Jordan ran out of their booth to go find Tessa who was just exiting the bathroom. “Tess, you really need to take this call. It´s the hospital with some emergency.” “Ok thanks Jord.”

“Hello Tessa Virtue speaking”

“Ms Virtue hello, this is the University Hospital London there has been an emergency and we need you to get here as soon as possible.”

“Um Okay but what emergency. Why do I need to be there and how do you have my number?”

“Sorry, I should have explained that. We called you because Mr. Scott Moir has you down as his emergency contact.”

“Wait, Scott´s the emergency. What´s going on? Did he have an accident?”

“I am afraid I cannot tell you exactly but you should get here as soon as possible. From what I have been told he is not in great shape.”

Tessa was shaking by now and managed to croak out “I´ll be there as soon as I can.” Tessa burst out into tears.

“Thank you Ms Virtue.” With that Tessa hung up the phone and ran towards the exit of the bar and out to her car. Jordan managed to catch her before she left. “Tessa wait, what´s going on?” she asked. Tessa was crying and shaking uncontrollably now and wasn´t able to breathe properly.

“Tess, breathe, talk to me. What´s going on?” Jordan repeated herself.

“It´s Sco… Scott, he´s, he´s” she stuttered “He´s had an accident” another rush of tears flooded her cheeks “and the lady said it doesn´t look good”. Tessa collapsed into Jordan´s arms letting all the tears stream out her eyes. It was minutes before she was able to take a deep breath and lets go of Jordan. “I have to go now Jordan” “Tess, I´m not going to let you drive in the state you are in. Let me drive you” “No Jordan, please I have to do this by myself. Please understand me. I have to” “Ok, but text me when you get there and please drive safely.” “I will Jord, I love you” “Love you too”. Tessa left with a quick hug and was on route to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it. Would love to hear about your thoughts in the comments.  
> Thanks,  
> C.


	11. Chapter 11

On the way to the hospital Scott had continuously drifted in and out of consciousness. After being delivered into the emergency room he was immediately seen to by a doctor but continued to fade in and out again. He had been given a high dosage of morphine to ease the pain he was in. The doctors were examining him and decided it was best he was given a CT scan to eliminate any serious inner injuries and head injuries. He was quickly brought up to the CT machine and after about 10 minutes was taken back to his emergency room. Scott can vividly remember the other exams he was given and the doctor talking to him but not much more. He was still in a lot of pain but the doctors couldn´t give him any more pain medication.

Around 15 minutes after the CT scan the doctor came back into Scott´s room and made sure that Scott was clearly able to hear him before talking to him about his injuries.

“Hi Scott, I´m doctor Smith. You had a pretty bad ice hockey injury, do you remember?”

“Uhh, I remember someone crashing into me but nothing more”

“That´s ok. We´ve done some tests on you and have discovered that you have dislocated your knee cap, have broken some ribs and you also have a subdural haematoma. That means that there is bleeding just outside of your brain which is causing pressure to build on your brain. In some cases this will go away by itself but in your case it is pretty severe so that if we don´t operate soon it will turn life threatening”

“I, I need surgery” Scott stuttered out before dropping unconscious again. The doctor immediately called for help and told the nurses to prep Scott for an emergency brain surgery.

Tessa had just pulled up into the hospital parking lot. She had managed to keep it together during the drive but now was breaking down in her car again. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Jordan that she was safe before she went in. She walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

“Hello Miss, can I help you” the front lady asked.

“I, I was called to come here my my…” Tessa broke out into tears again. “My friend Scott Moir had an accident.” “I´ll have a quick look, please take a seat” she said pointing to the waiting area. After what felt like an eternity to Tessa the lady came to where she was sitting.

“Ms Virtue.” Tessa looked up at her. “Mr Moir was involved in a hockey accident and is severely injured. I cannot tell you any further information as you are not related to him I am sorry.”

“No please you have to tell me what´s going on with him please you have to” Tessa started yelling

“I´m really sorry. I am legally not allowed to”

“But you have to” Tessa begged.

“I really cannot, I am sorry”

“But I am his girlfriend, you have to tell me” she yelled.

In that moment Scott was being wheeled out of his room and towards the elevator to be brought up to the operating theatre. “I am his girlfriend” is what Scott heard. Suddenly he was wide awake. He knew that voice. He could recognize it anywhere but it couldn´t be her. They had said they wouldn´t see each other till she was ready. Why would she be here? But it had to be her. That was her voice. “Tessa” he croaked out. “Mr Moir, did you say something?” doctor Smith asked. “Tessa” he repeated himself. “Sir, Tessa. Who is she?” “Tessa, yelling” was all Scott was able to answer. Doctor Smith had heard the yelling from the waiting room but wasn´t sure about what Scott meant. “Mr Moir who is Tessa and why is she yelling?” he asked in a firm voice before bringing the bed to a halt. “Tessa, yelling” is all Scott was able to say again before picking up his arm and pointing in the direction of the waiting room. Tessa was still yelling and begging the women from the front desk for information. Doctor Smith asked a nurse to keep an eye on Scott before going to investigate what was going on in the waiting room.

“What´s going on in here? Is there a problem?” he confronted Tessa and the front desk lady. “I was called here because my friend Scott Moir had an accident and now she won´t give me any information on him” Tessa replied. “Do you happen to be Tessa by any chance?” he asked. “Yes, I am Tessa Virtue. Can you please tell me what´s going on with him” Tessa begged. “Your friend is being sent up for surgery right as we speak. I am afraid that is all I can tell you unless you are related to him” “No, please” Tessa started sobbing again “I am his girlfriend sort of, please you have to tell me more” “What do you mean you are sort of his girlfriend?” “It´s complicated, please just give me some information.” “Whether you are his girlfriend or not I am still not allowed to give you any information. Try to calm down and take a seat till one of his family members is here and can pass on the information.” And with that he turned around and disappeared again.

Scott had been taken up to the operating theatre by now and his surgery was being prepped. Tessa sunk down in her chair in the waiting room. She was crying and completely exhausted from all the crying and yelling. Why couldn´t anyone just give her information on her Scott? Lost in her thoughts she completely misheard the front desk lady calling her up again. When she got to the front desk there was a young guy around Scott´s age standing there with what looked like a jersey in his hand. “Ms Virtue I believe this young man is looking for you” the lady said and gestured towards the guy.

“Hi are you Scott´s Tessa?” he asked. “Well I´m not exactly Scott´s but yes I am Tessa. Why, can I help you?” Tessa was confused. “I am Nick, one of Scott´s buddies. I was with him at the hockey game tonight. I saw what happened and helped call the ambulance. I don´t want to bother you as I imagine there is a lot going on but Scott asked me to give you two things in case he didn´t make it” “Um, ok” Tessa said shaking. Nick then preceded to hand her Scott´s jersey and the necklace which he had been keeping in his pocket. “Thank you. But do you think he isn´t going to make it?” Tessa carefully asked Nick after examining the two objects. “I think he´s going to be just fine but it sounded like he really wanted you to have these things so I thought I would find you and give them to you anyway.” Nick said. “Thank you” Tessa sobbed out. “I´m going to go. I can´t wait here. Please ask Scott to call us when he´s fit again Nice to meet you Tessa.” “I´ll make sure he will. Thank you Nick. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me. Bye” and with that Nick stepped out of the door and was gone.

Tessa just stood there with Scott´s jersey and necklace in her hand. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks again. This is her favourite jersey of his and he made sure she had it. And the necklace. His mom had given it to him as a gift once and she knew exactly how much it had meant to him. She pulled the jersey over her head and placed the necklace around her neck before going back to her chair to sit down. She tried to find a comfortable position and soon found herself asleep, exhausted from all the excitement and crying of the last few hours.

When she woke next it was the voice of a women she considered her second mom, Alma. “Joe, look she´s here.” Alma said to her husband as they walked into the waiting room. Tessa stirred and when she finally opened her eyes she met Alma´s gaze across the room and quickly hurried across to embrace her and Joe in a hug filled with many tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it. Would love to hear about your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Some of the upcoming medical stuff may not be entirely accurate but for this fics sake let´s say it is :)
> 
> Thanks,  
> C.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a bit longer. Life got a bit in my way so I didn´t have time to upload. I´ll be uploading the next couple chapters in the next two days.   
> I don´t know how long this fic is still going to run for but I have an idea for a sequel. Would you be interested in a sequel (possibly concerning SOI)? Leave your thoughts and comments in the comments.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.

Chapter Twelve

“They won´t tell me anything and I´m sure you probably don´t even want me here cause I really hurt Scott but I just had to come. I love him, I really do and I just want to tell him before it´s too late. I´m sorry, I should leave. He probably wouldn´t even want to see me” Tessa rambled into Alma´s shoulder. Alma pulled away and looked Tessa deeply in the eyes seeing tears in the corners “Tessa, we know you love him and although he was hurt we and he understand that you needed time. But please don´t ever think we wouldn´t want you here. You know Scotty better than anyone and we love you so much. You´re part of the family and you belong here. He would want to have you here, OK” “OK, I´m sorry. I just… I don´t know” Tessa says. “Hey, it´s ok. I´m going to go get some information on Scott and I´ll be back in a sec” Joe says leaving Alma and Tessa standing in the waiting room.

After about five minutes Joe returns and asks Alma and Tessa to come with him. They enter what looks like a conference room, where a doctor is sitting in one of the chairs. Tessa vividly remembers him from earlier. “Hi, I´m doctor Smith. I think we´ve met. Tessa right” he says reaching out his hand towards Tessa. Tessa shakes it and replies with “yes, we have. You didn´t want to give me any information” “And you must be Mr. Moir´s mother I guess” he says turning his attention to Alma and once again reaching out his hand. “Yes I am. I hope you are going to give us some information on my son. But I must say I was quite outraged when I found out that nobody had given Tessa any information. She was Scott´s emergency contact and the first person to get here. You have to give her something. Didn´t you see how worried she was?” Alma accused the doctor. “I am very sorry Mrs Moir but she is not related to him so we legally were not allowed to tell her anything. If you would like to include Ms Virtue in any decisions or talks then please let us know so this doesn´t happen again” Doctor Smith clarified. “Tessa is like my own daughter and she knows Scott better than anyone does. She is a substantial part of our family and shall be included in any further steps concerning Scott” Joe stepped up and told the doctor. “Ok, I´ll note it down and let any further doctors know.” “Can you please tell us how Scott is doing now” Tessa blurted out, “Sorry, I just need to know how he is” she sighed. “Yes, of course. Scott was delivered into our emergency room after a hockey accident. From what the paramedics told me another player crashed into him at a high speed sending him flying across the ice and into the boards. We assessed and examined his injuries and found that he had two cracked ribs, a head laceration, dislocated his right knee cap and he also sustained a subdural haematoma. He kept on fading in and out of consciousness on his way here and when he was here. I was able to briefly ask him if he remembered anything and he was able to recall someone crashing into him but nothing else. It´s a good sign though that he was able to remember at least that. We were able to sew up his head laceration and also put his knee cap back in place” Doctor Smith explained. All three were listening meticulously but then Tessa remembered something about Scott being sent up to surgery. “You said something about surgery when you talked to me for the first time” Tessa inquired. “What surgery, Tess what are you talking about” Alma was shocked. “I was just coming to that. So concerning Mr Moir´s subdural haematoma. To help you understand I´ll quickly explain what that is. Basically it is when blood collects between the skull and the brain after traumatic head injuries. Due to the blood pressure is built up on the brain which can lead to life threating damages to the brain. When Mr Moir first arrived and we diagnosed it, it was small enough so that we were able to say that it would retract on its own. But then he kept on drifting in and out of consciousness so we rechecked it and the bleeding must have continued so that the pressure increased. We decided then that he would need emergency surgery to drain the blood and reduce the pressure so that we could avoid brain damage. He is still in surgery now but he should be out in a couple of hours. We then have to assess whether he sustained any brain damage or not but judging by how quickly we reacted and the fact that he was muttering your name Ms Virtue the whole time on the way to surgery, our neurologist and I don´t believe that there will be any.” Tessa started crying when the doctor mentioned that Scott was calling out her name. Alma turned to her and gave her a big hug. “Mr Moir will have to stay here for a couple of nights so that we can monitor him. If you would like I can get a nurse to show you to his room so that you can wait there for him to come out of surgery” Doctor Smith offered. “That would be great, thank you Doc” Joe said.

A short while later the three were sitting in what would become Scott´s room. Well Joe and Alma were sitting, Tessa had spread her coat on the floor and decided to try and sleep a bit and asked Joe to wake her in anything happened. Joe turns his head to where Tessa is lying and can´t help but smile. “She´s really in love with him, isn´t she?” he gushed towards Alma. “Yeah she really is. Scotty is too though. She told me she wasn´t sure if she wanted to take the next step with him, but her reaction tonight tells me she´s ready and that she doesn´t want to lose any more time without him” Alma sighs. Silence fills the room. Both Alma and Joe are so worried about their son that they can barely talk “What if, what if he doesn´t make it Joe?” Alma stammers out. Joe wraps his arms around her shoulder and assures her “Scotty has been through so much in his life and he´s not going to give up now. Not when he knows that there is the possibility of having a future with Tessa. Ok Alm, he´s going to be just fine. Our boy´s going to be just fine.” “Thank you Joe”.

After another period of silence they hear a knock on the door. A nurse pops her head through the door, “Mr and Mrs Moir, your son is out of surgery. The doctor will be here shortly to give you an update” “Thank you” Joe and Alma reply in sync. Joe gets out of his seat and gently nudges Tessa awake. “Tess, Scott is out of surgery the doctor is coming with information.” Tessa sits up and rubs her eyes “thanks Joe”. The doctor enters the room moments later and greets everyone with a hand shake. “My name is Doctor Shepherd, the neurosurgeon who performed the emergency brain surgery on your son Scott Moir. The good news is that we were able to release the pressure on your sons’ brain and stop the bleeding to avoid any further pressure building up. The surgery went well and we don´t expect any further bleeding to occur” Alma, Joe and Tessa sighed in relief before Tessa jumped in “you said that was good news is there bad news too?” Tears had begun to well in her eyes again. “I am afraid there is some bad news too.” Doctor Shepherd declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Glad to hear you are enjoying this story.

Chapter Thirteen 

Tears started to form in Alma´s eyes, whilst Tessa cheeks were already flooded again. Joe stood behind the two ladies rubbing their backs. He too was having to fight back the tears but he knew that there needed to be at least on strong link between them to help Tessa and Alma with whatever the doctor was about to lay upon them. “Basically what is going on is that when Mr Moir came out of surgery we waited for him to wake up from his anaesthetics. This varies in each individual but usually doesn´t take longer than 15 minutes. We waited but he didn´t wake up. We checked for response and reflexes and they are all intact, he just wasn´t waking up. So we took him for another CT scan to check if any bleeding had resurfaced but the scan was clean and there also wasn´t any brain damage to be seen. So what we are dealing with now is what we call _delayed recovery from anaesthesia._ Nobody really understands what happens and why it is caused and there is nothing we can do but wait. We also don´t know how long this will take. The good news is though that he breathing on his own and his reflexes are working. We are going to monitor him closely and take good care of him. I´m afraid that´s all I can tell you right now. He´ll be brought to the room in a couple of minutes. Feel free to stay with him but I advise against too many visitors as he really needs rest in order to assure that he regains consciousness again.” With that the doctor leaves the room.

All three don´t know what to say and the room stays silent until the nurses roll Scott in. Scott´s lying in the bed straight as a log with a bandage wrapped around his head, a plaster over the cut on his forehead and a brace on his knee. He´s pale but his cheeks a flushed with a light rose shade. As soon as she catches sight of him the tears start flowing out of Tessa again. She can´t control herself. The man she loves is lying in a hospital bed, not conscious and she hasn´t even had the chance to tell him how much she loves him. The nurse looks up at them, but eyes Tessa when she says “You can touch him, hold his hand, talk to him. Familiar voices may help him wake up. We´ve had some miracles happen here over the years. If you need anything just push this button and someone will pop in to help you” she mentions as she gestures towards the blue button on the wall. “Thank you” Alma manages to sniffle out. Alma shuffles over to the bed first with Joe shortly behind. She strokes Scott´s head and face and sighs out “my little boy”. Joe stands behind her with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. They both just stare at him. Alma keeps on repeating “my little boy” or “oh Scotty” while the tears run over her cheeks.

It´s all too much for Tessa and she slips out of the room without Alma or Joe noticing. She slides along the wall just outside of Scott´s room until she is firmly planted on the floor hugging her knees and crying. It isn´t until five minutes later when Alma comes running out of Scott´s room and starts hugging her that she is able to stop crying. “I´m sorry Alma, I just can´t. It´s too much. To see him like that and know that he hasn´t heard me tell him how much I love him. I just cannot bare it. And what if I never get the chance to tell him what he means to me. I don´t think I would survive that. I just can´t be in there. I´m sorry” Tessa apologizes. “Oh Tess” Now Alma is crying to and holding Tessa tightly. Their moment is interrupted by the sound of Tessa´s phone vibrating. Tessa pulls out of Alma´s embrace and checks the caller ID, it´s her mom. Tessa just stares at her phone not knowing if she should answer or not. Alma answers her question for her by taking the phone out of her hands and answering it.

“Kate, this is Alma.”

“Alma, if you have Tessa´s phone, does that mean she is with you?”

“Yes she is with me but I think it would be better if you came to join us”

“Join you?” Kate asks puzzled. “Alma, what´s going on?”

“Nobody´s told you yet. I thought Jordan might have called or Tessa may have texted.”

“I have no clue about what is going on. I´m confused and concerned, please what is happening?”

Alma takes a deep breath “Scotty had a bad hockey accident. We are in the hospital right now. He just came out of surgery but is not waking up from the anaesthesia. Tessa is here too but she doesn´t feel strong enough to sit by his bed. Please Kate if you can come then come. Scott needs her right now”

“Oh my god, I didn´t know Alma. Oh my gosh. I´ll be there in 20min. What is he in?”

“Thank you Kate. He´s in room 103 on the 4th floor”

“I´m on my way” and with that she hangs up.

20 minutes later and Kate is running down the hall of the seventh floor of the London University Hospital. She can see her daughter sitting in Scott´s Maple Leafs jersey outside of his room. Tessa looks up to see where the footsteps are coming from and jumps to her feet when she recognizes that is her mother. Kate embraces Tessa and she lets another round of tears escape from her eyes.

“It´s ok baby, everything is going to be fine.” Kate whispers into Tessa´s ear.

“How is everything going to be ok when he is in there and I haven´t even told him that I love him yet? I can´t go in there I can´t see him like that not without him knowing What if he never gets to find out?” Tessa sobs into Kate´s shoulder.

“Oh Tess. You two have been through so much. You were always there for each other. He held you up when you had your injuries, at least during the second time, so now it´s your turn to be the strong one for him. I know you don´t feel like you can go in there but he needs you now more than ever and I think you will hate yourself for not being there for him. He held your hand until you woke up from your surgery and now you have to hold his hand until he wakes up. And if you´re so scared that he will never know that you love him, then go in there and tell him. I´m sure he´ll register it somehow.”

Tessa nods and falls back into Kate´s arms. She braces herself before stepping towards the door. Her mom gives her hand a tight squeeze and then she pushes open the door. Kate embraces Alma and Joe and the two mothers shed some tears whilst Tessa just stands there as if she were paralyzed, staring at Scott. She feels like she cannot move, talk or do anything but stare at him. She can feel the tears spread across her cheek once again. The man she loves is laying in front of her but it isn´t really him. This one is so pale and looks so vulnerable. The Scott she knows has rosy cheeks, a big smile and is so strong. So, so strong. Tessa is torn from her thoughts when Joe clears his throat “Why don´t we give you some time alone with him Tessa” he lays his hand on her shoulder “We have to make some calls and I´m sure there´s a couple things you want to get off of your chest”. Alma and Kate hum in agreement and the three leave the room leaving Tessa alone with Scott. Once they step outside Alma and Joe immediately start calling Charlie and Danny who set off to get to the hospital right away. Kate called Jordan who then also made her way to the hospital.

Tessa was still standing where the three of them had left her. She took a couple of deep breathes before reaching for the chair that was next to the bed and pulling it closer so that she could sit on it. She scooted herself closer to the bed and finally looked at Scott for the first time. She reached her hand out and placed it on the side of his face. She tensed up at the feeling of his warm, pale skin under her hand. “Hi Scott, it´s Tessa” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback over the last couple of chapters. Really helps keep me writing.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but the next ones will be longer, I promise.

Chapter Fourteen  
Tessa couldn´t say anything else. She still wasn´t able to comprehend the fact that Scott was lying in front of her as pale as can be, not saying anything, and worst of all not smiling. Tessa loves his smile. She loves to see him happy but right now he looks the complete opposite. She continues to stroke his face and lets the tears flow out of her eyes. She´s not ready to talk to him yet bus she realizes that he needs her now so she decides to stay. She laces her fingers into his, pulls his hand across his stomach and places her head onto his upper arm closest to him. She can feel the wave of sleep crash over her and within minutes she´s fast asleep. Without knowing it their breathing had synced and so had their heartbeats.  
In the meantime, Danny, Charlie and Jordan had all arrived and were being brought up to date by Alma and Joe. The obviously understood that Scott needed his rest but they also all wanted to see him, especially Danny and Charlie. So they quietly open the door to see if Tessa still needs time with Scott or if they are good to go in. Danny spots Tessa asleep on Scott and tells the others to be very quiet. They all pour into the room quietly and they all can´t wipe the smiles off of them, that have creeped upon them at the view of Tessa and Scott.  
“Those two really are in love aren´t they” Jordan breaks the silence. “Scott definitely loves her. But I don´t think he knows how much she loves him yet” Kate sniffles. “She´ll tell him once he´s awake, I´m sure of that. She promised it to me” Alma added. Danny had walked around the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Scott´s shoulder and let a few tears escape his eyes. Alma quickly noticed and stood behind him reassuring him by rubbing his back “I´m sorry mm. He´s our little brother and we are supposed to protect him and now look at him. He could´ve died and we weren´t there to protect him.” “Danny, don´t you ever think any of this is your fault. Yes he is your little brother but he´s a grown up now and can walk through life by himself. It was an accident. Nobody could have seen this coming. He needs us more than ever now so we all just need to focus on the fact that he´s going to wake up soon and be fine” Alma encouraged.   
After an hour in the room Danny, Charlie, Kate, Jordan and Joe leave the hospital agreeing that it was best for them and for Scott. He needed his rest and they all needed to get out of the hospital and clear their minds. Alma decided to stay, seeing that it was her little boy lying in that bed but also because Tessa would need someone when she wakes up in the morning. The others promised they would stop by over the next few days and made Alma promise that she would text them with updates and if anything changed.  
At around three in the morning Tessa is suddenly torn out her sleep by something she can´t quite pinpoint yet. She looks around the room, it is dark but she can see that the chair in which Alma must have been sleeping in is empty. She wasn´t in the room which meant that it was only her and Scott, but he was unconscious so he could never have been the one to wake her unless. Tessa felt it again and this time she felt it and knew exactly what it was. Scott was squeezing her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback. It really means a lot.  
> When I started this fic I had no idea it would come this far and I look forward to what the future holds for it.

Chapter Fifteen

Tessa was stunned that Scott was squeezing her hand. The man that a couple of hours ago looked dead as a log was squeezing her hand. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered the fact that someone was croaking out her name “Tessa”. “Scott did you just say something?” Tessa inquired “Tess, you´re here” he croaked out again “Of course I´m here Scott, why wouldn´t I? You were there for me and I´ll always be there for you” Tessa sobbed back at him. “You said you needed time” “Yes I said that” “Then why are you here? We said you would call me and I don´t remember calling you” “Oh Scott” Tears started falling again and she gripped Scott´s hand tighter “I´m here cause you need me and because I need to be here. I couldn´t bare the fact that I might not ever get to tell you what I need to tell you, so when the hospital called I drove as fast as I could.” A moment of silence fell over the room before Tessa suggested that she should probably get a doctor and tell Alma that he is awake. “No Tess, wait.” Scott exclaimed. “Can you turn on a light please?” Tessa quickly reached over to the lamp next to Scott´s bed and turned it on.

“Scott I really should get a Doctor, they need to come check on you” Tessa repeated. “You can get a doctor in a minute but you need to tell me first” he gripped her hand tighter. Tessa was confused “what do I need to tell you?” “You just said you couldn´t bare the fact that you might not ever get to tell me what you need to tell me. So tell me, please. I don´t care if it´s bad or good, just please get it off your chest it seems to be bothering you” “Ok but why do you think it´s something bad Scott?” “I don´t know it just seemed like you really had to tell me and you sound worried so I thought it´s bad. Wait, can I never skate again? Is that what it is?” Tessa noticed his facial expression changed. His eyebrows arched and he looked extremely worried. “It´s nothing bad Scott, no I would never tell you something bad when you´re lying in front of me like this” “Ok but it sounds big so Tess please” “Well it is kind of big so umm… I… I…” “Come on Tess. Please just tell me I won´t be mad or anything”

“I love you Scott. I´m in love with you” Tessa confessed. Tessa couldn´t stop smiling once the words had left her lips. She had finally told him, but he wasn´t reacting. At least not in the way she hoped he would. “Come again Tess?” he croaked. Tessa was puzzled. Did he really not understand her or what was going on? She grabbed both his hands and interlaced their fingers. She held them tightly and brought them up to where her heart is. She looked directly into his eyes this time and repeated herself “I love you Scott. I´m in love with you.” A smile started to form at the corner of Scott´s mouth but there were also tears forming in his eyes. The two just stared into each other´s eyes with big grins on their faces. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

“I love you so much Tessa, you don´t know”

“I love you too Scotty, so much” Scott released his hands from her tight grasp and place one hand on her waist and the other whipped away the tears that were streaming across her cheeks. He then moved that hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in closer until their lips are just centimetres apart. She can feel his breath on her lips and then Tessa closes the gap between them. His lips are so soft and she can feel the electricity running through both of them. Their lips’ touching is like a firework going off. The kiss starts out soft and delicate with both Tessa and Scott pouring all their emotions into it before Scott licks across Tessa´s lips asking her to deepen the kiss. Tessa allows Scott´s tongue entrance and the kiss turns more passionate and steamy. Tessa is first to pull away and just rests her forehead against his. Both are breathing heavily but smiling. “That was…” Tessa starts “Yeah it was…” Scott replies pulling her in for another kiss. Tessa doesn´t let this one escalate as far as the other one and whispers against his lips “I´m going to go get the doctor now” before she pulls away and walks out of the room leaving Scott lying in his bed smiling.

She paces quickly to the nurses station to let them know that Scott is awake and the nurse assures her that a doctor will be there shortly. She then grabs her phone and dials Alma´s number.

“Alma, Hi”

“Tess is something wrong. Do I need to come? I´m in the cafeteria.”

“Yeah you should come, Scott just woke up”

“Really, Oh good my little boy is back. I´ll be there in a minute” Alma hangs up and makes her way back to Scott´s room.

Within minutes Tessa spots Alma running down the hall just as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. She doesn´t even stop to talk to Tessa but barges right into the room. She embraces Scott as well as she can without hurting him. “I´m so glad your back, you had us all so worried” Alma tells Scott “Oh mom, you didn´t think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you.” Alma slightly punches his shoulder “don´t joke about that Scott. You had us all worried. Especially that girl in your jersey outside of the door you know” “I know mom” “She refused to leave when they first called her even though they didn´t give her any information. And then when she thought that she couldn´t be there for you, wasn´t strong enough for you, that´s when she came and held your hands and fell asleep with you. She´s a special one, don´t give up on her” “I know she is and I promise I won´t” Scott sniffles.

Doctor Shepherd walks with Tessa closely behind. “Mr. Moir, seems you´ve decided to join us again. How are you feeling?”

“It´s good to be back. I´m fine I guess.” Scott replies “You don´t seem too convinced of that if you´re in pain you can tell us we´ll give you something for it. We just want to make you feel better.”

Scott can see Tessa giving him a look from behind the doctor. She can tell he´s in so much pain but wants to be strong. Scott gives in to Tessa´s look and confesses “I´m not fine, my head hurts and it feels like someone has stabbed me in the chest. It feels like everything is spinning and that I might throw up.” “That´s a start Mr. Moir. I´ll get a nurse to give you something for the pain once I´ve examined you. First off, do you remember anything about what happened. Do you know why you´re here?” “All I remember is being at the hockey game and then a player slammed into me. Then I remember briefly waking up in the hospital before someone said something about surgery and now I am here” “Good. Well, yes you had a hockey accident and were brought to us. We diagnosed you with a dislocated right knee cap, two cracked ribs and you also sustained a subdural haematoma which ended up requiring surgery from which you didn´t wake up like we would have liked you to have. But now you´re here so that´s a very good sign. For now I would like you to rest and get some sleep before we talk again about further treatment and recovery later.” Doctor Shepherd says. “That sounds ruff, but thanks Doctor. Is what I am feeling normal with the dizziness and nausea?” Scott inquires. “Yes, considering you had brain surgery a couple of hours ago it is pretty normal. If you want we can give you something against it” “That would be great, don´t think I´ll be able to sleep otherwise” “I´ll have a nurse come in in a few minutes to set you up with the medication. As for your two visitors, I´m going to have to be a bit strict here and politely ask you to leave. I know it´s not ideal in the middle of the night but he really needs rest and to not have two people worried about him. You can come back immediately in the morning but I hope you understand.” He looks towards Alma and Tessa “Of course we understand” they say in sync. “I´ll give you a minute to say goodbye and then I´ll send the nurse in for you Mr Moir. I´ll speak to you in the morning.” The doctor leaves the room and Alma is first to stir and get ready to leave.

“Get some rest Scotty, I´ll be back in the morning with the rest of the family. They all send their best wishes but only two were allowed to stay so they had to leave.” “It´s ok mom, I´m sure they survived. I love you mom” “I love you too Scott. I´m glad you´re back and feeling a bit better. You gave us all a real scare” With a squeeze of the hand Alma steps back, making room for Tessa.

Scott clears his throat before asking “mom, could you maybe give Tess and I a minute?” “Of course honey, but don´t keep it too long, you need to rest” “I´ll just be a minute Alma” Tessa reassures her with a smile before she slips out of the door.

Tessa sits down on the bed next to Scott grabbing his hand. They don´t say anything for a while and just look at each other. “Thank you Tess” Scott breaks the silence, “for what” Tessa asks. “For everything, but especially today. My mom told me everything. You didn´t leave me once even when you thought you weren’t strong enough you stayed. And thank you for telling me” “Telling you what Scott?” Tessa asked provocatively. Scott didn´t need words to answer that question but just pulled Tessa towards him before locking his lips with hers. It wasn´t a long, deep kiss but it was what they both needed. “I love you” Tessa whispered when they parted. Scott reciprocated with “I love you too”. “I need to leave and you need to sleep. I´ll stop by tomorrow ok?” Tessa got ready to leave but Scott grabbed her wrist and looked her deeply in the eyes “Tess, I know we still have to talk. There´s still a lot unsaid and a lot that we need to deal with but I just want you to know that I´m in this and I´m willing to go at whatever pace you want to. I´ll see you tomorrow” Tears had begun to form in Tessa´s eyes as she faced Scott again “Thank you Scott. I really needed to hear that” she gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand “I´m in it too, but yes we really need to talk. But can I ask of one favour from you?” “Of course Tess, always” “Please can we not talk to or tell anyone yet. I know our families have a pretty good idea because I talked to them but I am just not ready for them yet” “Of course Tess. We have to figure it out ourselves first before we tell them.” “Thank you Scott. I should go before they send in a search party.” Tessa stood up and bent back down towards Scott kissing him one last time before she left. “I love you Scott Moir” and with that she left the room and walked to the car with Alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest angst is over. Congrats if you survived. There will be more angst still too come but not any that is too big.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Tessa finally got home she collapsed into bed with a huge smile on her face. Not only had she gotten to kiss Scott again but he was going to be just fine and she finally told him she loves him. It had been a burden to her whilst she was trying to figure out what she wanted but now that it was out there she felt relieved. Yes, they still needed to talk about a lot but for the mean time knowing that he was going to be fine and that her feelings were now out there was enough. Just as her eyes began to fall shut she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a message flash across the bright screen. It was from Scott.

S: Hey

Tessa wasn´t sure what to think about his message because a) he should be sleeping and resting and b) he was feeling terrible just before she left. She became slightly worried and replied with a quick message.

T: Hey, everything alright?

His reply came quickly

S: Yeah, everything´s fine…

Tessa wasn´t convinced by his reply and became increasingly worried so she decided to give him a quick call. He picked up after the first ring and answered with a soft “hey”.

“Hey, is everything alright Scott?”

“Everything is fine Tess”

“Scott seriously, I´ve known you for nearly 21 years, I can tell you´ve been upset and that something is bothering. Please talk to me”

“It´s just…” his voice was shaky “I´m just starting to realise how lucky I am to have survived my accident.” He let out a few tears “I could´ve died at the rink Tess. I may have never seen my family again. I may have never seen you again. You nearly lost me and I nearly lost you only because I was too occupied celebrating a goal than looking at my surroundings. I nearly lost it all” his voice was cracking and continued to shake. Tessa had begun to let a few tears out again.

“Scott, please” her voice was shaky too and Scott could sense the emotion in it “you could´ve but you didn´t. You´re going to be fine. You get to see your family and you get to see me. Please don´t talk about the could´ve but focus on the fact that your alive and that you get to see all of us again. And don´t ever think that it was your fault. The guy should have known better and pulled the breaks. And Scott?”

“Yeah” Scott whispered

“You are never going to lose me. Even when you die or when I die, you will be in my heart forever. So don´t ever think you´re going to lose me”

“I love you Tessa. Thank you”

“I love you too Scott. Now you´ve got that off your chest get some sleep and rest. Your family is coming tomorrow and if you´re lucky I might stop by tomorrow at some point.”

“Ok. But one more thing T.”

“Yes”

“You looked really hot in my jersey” he scoffed. He could hear her laughing on the other end of the line. “I´m serious. You´re so beautiful Tess. You should consider it for a show programme”

“I don´t think that would be a good idea Scott. You might not be able to concentrate or keep your hands off me.” Tessa heard him snort.

“You´ve got a point there”

“Good night Scott, I love you”

“Love you too” and with that Tessa hung up still chuckling at Scott´s remarks.

The next morning Tessa woke up late. Although when she can she loves to sleep in, the time at which she woke up this morning, or better afternoon, was not usual. She must have been real tired out from the antics of the last couple of hours she thought. She rolled over to her nightstand and checked her phone for any messages. She had a couple of Instagram notifications, a text from Kaitlyn as well as two missed calls from Danny. She quickly replied to Kaitlyn before sitting up and calling Danny back. He picked up after a couple of rings.

“Hi Danny, you called is everything alright? Did something happen to Scott?”

“Big hands!, no everything is fine, didn´t want to worry you or so. Just wanted to let you know that they´ve moved Scott. He is now in room 206 on the 7th floor. They´ve moved him from the ICU to a normal room which is a good sign.”

“Yeah that´s real good. You had me worried there a minute. You could´ve just texted me”

“I know but I also wanted to ask how you´re doing. I mean I only saw you sleeping last night and from what I heard it wasn´t easy”

“I´m doing better now. Yeah, last night really was a lot. I´ve never been so worried in my life. I really thought he might not make it since they weren´t giving me any information. I nearly lost it with the women at the front desk. But when he started squeezing my hand my heart dropped from relief. So it´s been rough but I survived and so did he, so all is good”

“Great to hear Tess. You must have been real tired last night whilst sleeping on my little bro. Anyway, I´m going to go spend a bit more time with Scott before I have to get back to work. I´m sure you´ll stop by later and we´ll see each other soon”

“Oh Danny, one thing before you go”

“Yeah”

“One of Scott´s buddies stopped by last night whilst I was waiting in the ER and gave me his jersey and necklace. His name was Nick if I remember correctly. He told me to tell Scott to give him and the rest a call when he was fit enough. He helped bandage Scott up and called the ambulance. So Scott should please call him and the rest if he can”

“I´ll pass on the message”

“Thanks Danny, I´ll see you soon. Bye”

“Bye Big hands”. The call ended and Tessa opened up Instagram to take her mind off of the accident. Although she knew that Scott was going to be just fine, the recent event still played on her mind, especially after Scott´s call in the early morning hours. He really could´ve been more severely hurt. It´s not that he wasn´t hurt but it could have turned out a lot worse. If they are lucky he´ll be ready to start skating before stars on ice starts, which both of them really don´t want to miss out on. Until then there was still time and they had a lot of media that needed doing.

It was close to 15:00 when Tessa finally decided to get out of bed and into the shower. Once she was all freshened up she ventured into her kitchen to find something to eat. She warmed up some left over pasta that she had taken from her mother´s house to her London house when she first arrived. Her phone buzzed just as she was about to take her first bite.

S: I miss you and I am real bored.

She couldn´t help but smile at his text. She just envisioned Scott lying in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling doing absolutely nothing. Of course she missed him too.

T: I miss you too. I think I might be able to help with your boredom

S: What are you thinking T?

T: Just wait and see.

Tessa quickly scoffed down her food before pulling on her shoes, grabbing her back and walking out of her front door. The drive to Scott´s Ilderton home was only 15 minutes. She arrived and fished Scott´s spare keys out of her bag. They had given each other spare keys the moment they had each bought their respective houses. They weren’t meant to be in constant use but in the case of an emergency or in order to surprise the other one. Tessa swiftly lets herself in and finds everything she needs quickly. She´s out of the door as quickly as she´s in and then she is on her way to the hospital. She takes the lift up to Scott´s room remembering to push for floor 7 instead of floor 4. She knocks on Scott´s door before poking her head in. Scott´s face lights up when he sees her.

“Kiddo!” he exclaims. “Hey, how you feeling?” Tessa asks whilst closing the door before striding over to Scott´s bed, where he is perched up, his back supported by pillows. “Honestly, not great but better than last night and definitely better now that you´re here” he smirks. She places her bags on the chair next to his bed and sit down on his bed. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him so that our foreheads are touching. Although he had major brain surgery, a concussion and a massive headache he didn´t mind her cool forehead against his. “Hey” she whispered “Hey” he returned softly. Scott slants his head slightly nudging Tessa with his nose before she gives in. The kiss is delicate but full of emotion and passion. After a little while Scott pulls back. The pain radiating from his head is just too much. He scrunches up his face whilst a wave of pain crosses him. “You alright?” Tessa inquires with a hint of concern in her voice. “My head is beginning to feel like it is exploding again” “Has it felt like this all day?” “No it was fine in the morning and when my family was here. It started in the late afternoon but had actually gone away” “I´m going to go ask if they can give you something. I can´t stand seeing you in so much pain. I´m so sorry” “Hey, it´s not your fault Ok” Scott gives Tessa a reassuring squeeze of the arm just as she gets up.

Tessa swiftly walks towards the nurses’ station. “Excuse me, my friend Scott Moir is in a lot of pain. Is there a chance you could give him something against it?” Tessa asks. “I´ll quickly check with the doctor and I´ll come to his room then” “thank you”. Just as Tessa leaves she sees a young lady standing only a couple of metres away from her staring at her. Tessa is a little startled but approaches her “sorry, can I help you?” she asks politely. “I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to stare but I´m a huge fan, I was completely star-struck. I loved you at the Olympics. Your programmes were so beautiful” the girl responds. “Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. What´s your name?” “I´m Lea. I know it´s none of my business but I just heard you talking to the nurse. Scott is in hospital?” she questioned. “Since you heard I´ll give you the truth. Yes he is in hospital. We´re going to address it soon but we need to make sure he´s better first.” “Oh. I hope he is better soon. I have to get back to my mom´s room but it was such an honour to meet you” “I´ll pass on you kind regards. I enjoyed speaking to you too Lea.” Tessa gave her a quick hug before they both went their separate ways.

“Has the nurse been yet?” Tessa asked when she re-entered Scott´s room. “No not yet.” Tessa sat down on his bed again. “I know I told you we need to talk about this whole us thing, but I don´t think this is the right place or time to be doing that. But I promise once you´re better and out of here we can talk.” Tessa starts “I don´t think it´s right to do it here either.” Just then the nurse enters. “Mr. Moir we´ve been told that you´re in a quite a bit of pain. I´ve alerted Doctor Shepherd and he should be here any minute” “Thank you.” Doctor Shepherd walks in a few minutes later. “Mr. Moir, Ms. Virtue” he greets them “Mr. Moir I heard you´re in a bit of pain” “Yeah, my head feels like it´s going to explode” “I´m going to give you a quick exam and then hopefully give you something against the pain.” Doctor Shepherd finishes the examination and sets Scott up with some morphine to help with the pain. “That should kick in in about 10 minutes and if anything else is wrong just give us a shout” “Thanks Doc” Scott says before he is out of the door.

“You said you had something to help with my boredom” Scott asked once they were alone again. “Yes I do but there´s something extremely important we need to do first” she replies. “I can´t think of anything” Scott says in confusion. “How about calling Marie-France and Patch and telling them what´s going on. They don´t even know you had an accident. And then we need to address the fans because I just meet one outside and I´m sure she is active on the internet” Tessa explained.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot about them!” Scott exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Would love to hear what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Next update should be soon, working on the chapter and the next few as this one goes up.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

“I think it would be best if we try skyping with Marie and Patch. A phone call just seems too impersonal. If you´re ok with that. Or do you have another idea Scott?” “No skype sounds good, just that I don´t have my laptop here and I doubt you do either.” “Oh Scott” Tessa sighs “After nearly 21 years shouldn´t you know that I always come prepared” she continues whilst reaching into one of the bags she had brought with her and pulled out a laptop. “Wait, that´s my laptop” Scott exclaimed “How´d you get that” “Remember the spare keys?” “Yeah, wait did you use the spare key I gave you to break into my house and steal my laptop?” Tessa swats his shoulder lightly and laughs “firstly, how in the world would using a spare key count as breaking in and secondly I didn´t only steal your laptop but also brought you some movies, books and clothes so that feel a bit more comfy and don´t get as bored but if you accuse me of breaking in, I can always take the stuff back home again” Tessa teases. Scott looks up at her with a huge smile on his face “what would I do without you Tess? You´re amazing you know that.” Scott leaned up and captured her lips with his. A grin creeps across Tessa´s face and soon she´s chuckling. Scott pulls back with a puzzled look on his face “care to tell me what´s so funny” he tries to capture her lips again but she can´t stop chuckling. “I just still can´t believe that I get to kiss you” “If you don´t stop laughing maybe we won´t kiss again” Scott teases. Tessa´s face immediately goes serious and she leans into Scott again.

“We should probably call Marie and Patch” Scott says pulling away. Tessa pouts a little, not wanting the kiss to end and Scott gives her a quick peck on the lips. Tessa quickly sets up the laptop and hits call on skype. It rings a couple of times before there is a crackle in the line and Marie and Patch show up on the display.

“Hey Marie and Patch. How are you guys?” Tessa starts. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Scott swallow hard. He must be real nervous she thinks, it´s not every day you have to tell your coaches, mentors, friends that you nearly died and are now in hospital.

“Hey! We are good. Enjoying a little free time before we have worlds soon. What reason do we owe for you calling? We thought you guys were on vacation, separately? You told me Tess that you weren´t going to see each other for like two weeks” Marie-France said,

“Well yeah, that was the plan. Good to hear that you are enjoying your time off. I´m sure Billie likes having you both around.” Tessa replies.

“Yes, she does but she also always asks when she´s going to see Uncle Scott and Aunt Tessa again” Patch says with a smile on her face “I think she might have a crush on you Scott” everyone laughs at that. And it´s true she absolutely adores Scott, I mean how couldn´t you.

“Tess, you said that you weren´t going to see each other but that plans have changed. Is everything alright? Scott, you´ve been very quiet so far.” Patch inquires. Tessa looks at Scott and he knows she´s telling him that he has to tell them, it was his accident after all and they deserve to know. Scott clears his throat before starting.

“Yeah that was the plan, but that changed. I was playing hockey with some of my buddies last night and let´s just say it didn´t go as we hoped and I ended up in the hospital. But don´t worry everything is going to be fine.” Patch and Marie´s faces go pale.

“Ma chérie, what happened? Are you really ok? Are you still in the hospital?” Marie asks with a worry in her voice.

“Like I said, I was playing hockey and then some guy from the other team slammed into me sending me flying into the boards. I´m doing ok. I´m still in a lot of pain but at least I´m alive. Yes, I´m still in the hospital. I don´t know when I get to go home yet but I hope soon”

“A lot of pain? Tessa help us here, how bad is it?” Patch asks Tessa as Scott doesn´t seem comfortable telling Marie and Patch how he really is doing. Tessa turns the laptop towards her a bit more and reaches for Scott´s hand. She interlaces their fingers to show him that it´s ok and she´s here to help him, he´s not alone.

“I´m sorry about Scott. It´s hard for him to tell you. He respects you guys so much and I guess he feels like he is letting you down” Tessa looks at Scott who has tears in his eyes but nods reassuringly. “Basically what´s going on is that he has two cracked ribs and he dislocated his right knee cap, which they´ve put back in place. He also had a bleed on the brain which required surgery. The surgery went well but he didn´t wake up from the anaesthesia. It freaked us all out because nobody knew if he was going to wake up again but luckily he did early this morning. He´s still in pain from the surgery and the concussion but he´s doing well otherwise.”

“We are so sorry to hear about this Scott. You don´t deserve this. And don´t you think for one moment that you are letting us down in any way. Nobody saw this coming and you weren´t able to do anything about it. And you´ve made us so proud in the last two years, it´s been so amazing.” Patch says. Tessa can see Marie-France tearing up a little. “Scott there is nothing at this point you could do to let us down. We´ve seen you grow and learn so much in the last two years and you´ve become such an honourable man and that´s more than we ever hoped for when we took you in. You´re always be our babies and we´ll always be proud of you no matter what you do.” Marie-France continues. Everyone has tears in their eyes now. “Thank you guys, it really means a lot. Hopefully I´ll be back on the ice in a couple of weeks for stars on ice and then the dream team can get back to work” Scott exclaims.

“Yes hopefully soon. I feel like we should come down and  see you, help you out whilst you´re dealing with your injuries” Scott cuts inbetween Patch “Oh no, I could never ask of you to do that. I´m sure I´ll cope, I have my family here and I guess Tessa will gladly help me” “Of course I will.” “Well, if we happen to be in the area I´m sure you won´t send us away” Marie-France hints “but focus on getting better for now Scott. I´m sure you´ll keep us updated and if you need anything don´t be afraid to ask. We´ll speak to you soon, love you guys” “We love you too” Scott and Tessa answer in unison. The call ends and Scott closes the laptop.

“Wow, I didn´t think that that would be that hard” he sighs. “It´s always hard to tell the people you love big, scary news like that but it´s good we´ve gotten that out of the way.” “Yeah it definitely is. You said we have to address the fans, I think I need to call some other people first though” “Who are you thinking of?” Tessa asks. “Well there´s Chiddy, Kaitlyn and Andrew as well as Jeff concerning stars on ice” “yeah we´ll have to see if we can take part this year” Tessa sighs. Scott knows how much she loves the stars on ice tour. They have so much fun every year meeting loads of fans and getting to be creative with their programmes. “I promise to try my best to be fit for the tour; I know how much you love it T.” Tessa smiles at him before leaning in to kiss him. “I love you” she whispers against his lips.

The next hour is spent calling their friends and telling them about what´s going on. They obviously all want to come visit and help but Scott declines telling them he´ll be fine with his family and Tessa and that they are obviously going to see each other soon for the tour. Then Tessa films Scott addressing the fans. Scott and Tessa both really don´t enjoy making the video because they would rather keep this private and let Scott heal without all the attention but since Tessa met the fan in the hospital they want to avoid rumours and settle it themselves. They also have some media coming up and they don´t want to have to talk about it there the whole time.

Once they´re done calling everyone they decide to start a movie but it soon becomes clear that both of them are too tired to keep watching. “As much as I am enjoying having you here Tess, I think you should get going, I don´t want you to fall asleep at the wheel” Scott whispers to Tessa whose head is resting on his shoulder. “I guess I should get going.” Tessa slowly sits up and gathers her stuff before sitting back down next to Scott. He grabs her hand and laces his fingers through hers, smiling at the image of their hands. “Scott, can I ask you a question?” Tessa says “Always T, you can ask me anything” Scott replies. “When I was waiting in the emergency room after your accident your friend Nick came” “Yeah” “and he gave me your jersey and necklace and said you wanted me to have them in case you didn´t make it” “yes, that´s what I told him” “why did you want me to have those two things specifically?” Scott looks Tessa deeply in the eyes when she asks the last part. Scott leans in and kisses Tessa before answering. “I wanted you to have my jersey because for one I know that you love stealing my clothes because they´re comfier than yours and this one is your favourite of my jerseys and secondly because it would be a reminder of me. Not only a physical one but also from the way it smells. I thought at least. It would help you remember me I guess. And I wanted you to have my necklace because it was given to me by one of the most important people in my life and I wanted to give it to the most important person in my life and the person I love above anything else.”

Scott expected Tessa to answer with something about how sappy he is but instead she leans in and kisses him softly. The kiss doesn´t stay soft for long though and soon Tessa´s tongue has wound its way into his mouth. When Tessa pulls away she says “that´s one of the sweetest things I´ve ever heard. You´re so wonderful Scott. But that was also sappy as hell” swatting his shoulder and chuckling. “But you´re a softie for a sap aren´t you Ms. Virtue?” “Yes, I definitely am” she laughs and leans in for another kiss. Tessa gets up and ready to leave. “I´ll see you tomorrow Scott” “yeah, I love you Tess” “Love you too Scott. Sweet dreams”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Would love to hear what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Thanks,  
> C.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I never thought that when I started this fic that it would come this far. I´ve had so much fun writing it so far and hope to continue it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying it. Feel free to comment below.

Chapter Eighteen

The next couple of days come and go. Scott is still in hospital and Tessa visits him as often as she can but mostly in the evening to make sure they are alone. However, she also spends a bit of time relaxing with friends and family, going shopping or golfing. In the evening of the 6th day after Scott´s accident Tessa receives a text from Scott that excites her and scares her at the same time.

S: T! They´re throwing me out tomorrow. So excited.

This obviously means that he´s doing better and that the doctors don´t have any concerns left about his condition but for Tessa it also means that the time has come to talk.

T: That´s great Scott. Do you need someone to pick you up?

S: My mom´s gonna get me and help me get home. She´s stocked my fridge and everything. But maybe you could come over tomorrow.

T: Yeah…

T: How about I bring some dinner?

S: Sounds great. You can bring a movie too if you want.

T: I´ll try find a good one. But I think we should finally talk…

S: If you´re ready to

T: I´ll see you tomorrow xx

Alma picks up Scott and all of his belongings in the early afternoon. The doctors told him to continue to rest for the next couple of days to avoid any complications especially concerning his brain bleed. His knee is in a brace and will stay in it for the next three weeks but Scott will begin physio to ensure a speedy return to ice. Until then he´ll require crutches to walk with. His ribs will heal by themselves. They´ll be painful but there´s nothing to do about it.

“You ready to go Scott?” Alma asks. “So ready, can´t wait to finally be home again” Scott replies. “You don´t know how happy everybody else is that your doing so much better.” On the drive over to Scott´s Ilderton home they talk about various little topics like the possible stars on ice tour, how Scott is going to manage and what he´s going to do now. Alma makes sure Scott is settled in before she leaves. “Are you going to be ok Scott?” “I´ll be fine Ma” “What about dinner, do you want me to make you something?” “Thanks mom, but Tessa is going to come over with some food and a movie.” “Alright, behave yourself and remember what the doctor said. Call if you need anything” “I love you mom” “Love you too Scott, see you soon.”

At seven sharp Scott hears a knock on his door. Using his crutches he quickly hobbles over and opens it. On the other side Tessa is standing huddled in her winter jacket and take out in her hand. She can´t help but smile when she sees Scott opening the door. “Hey, how´s it feel to be back home” she asks as she steps through the door. “No better feeling but so much better now that you´re here” he smiles. After taking off her jacket and placing the food in the kitchen she wraps her arms around his waist and asks “and why would that be?” “Well…” Scott starts wiggling his eyebrows at her “because I´m starving and you brought food obviously” he chuckles and Tessa pinches at his navel. Scott nearly falls backwards trying to avoid Tessa. “Hey no fair, I´m handicapped” Tessa´s laughing “Well now that you have your food I guess I can leave.” She teases. Scott regains his balance and hobbles closer towards Tessa. He pouts and says “please don´t. You know I didn´t mean it. How about I make it up to you?” “And how do you plan on doing that Mr. Moir?” Tessa questions. Scott leans in and softly places his lips on Tessa´s, she reciprocates. “I think I can accept that but I´m starving so let´s eat” Tessa pulls away and enters the kitchen to grab plates and the food.

Dinner passes by and Tessa and Scott make comfortable small talk in between. When they are both done Tessa gets up and gathers all the dishes and brings them into the kitchen. She grabs two bowls and scoops a bit of ice cream into both before walking back to the living room and handing one of the bowls to Scott before sitting down at the other end of the couch. “So…” Scott starts “you wanted to talk” “yeah, we really should.“ Tessa replies. “Do you want to start or should I?” Scott asks “I don´t mind but if you want to you can” Tessa says. “Ok. I´ll start” Scott starts “Well, you basically know everything already from when I first told you before my accident. To shorten what I said, Tessa I love you. I´ve been in love with you for forever although I may not have always known it, I do now and I don´t want to spend any further time not being with you. I want to be with you, I want to spend my future with you, I am in this.” After he finishes Scott looks up at Tessa and sees tears starting to form in her eyes. She doesn´t say anything just keeps staring into Scott´s eyes. “Last time I told you all of this you were silent, started crying and ended up leaving. Now that you wanted to talk you are silent, there´s tears in your eyes, are you going to leave again” Scott breaks the silence with a worrisome tone in his voice linked with a bit of sarcasm. “No” Tessa whispers before continuing “you´ve heard a bit from me too after you woke up. I love you Scott, I do. I don´t know since when but I am absolutely in love with you. Last time I told you I needed time, time to figure it all out because I was completely overwhelmed, not just by you, but by everything. I needed everything else to settle before I could deal with you and my feelings for you. The day after you told me I went to see JP. We talked about everything from the Olympics to what comes now to you. He helped me realize that it was all true. We really had won the Olympics. I talked about how I felt, about how amazing this has all been and about how scared I am of the road ahead. We also spoke about you and my feelings for you. Like I told you, I had learned to put my feelings for you aside so that I wouldn´t be distracted. And then when you told me you loved me I didn´t know what to do anymore. JP told me to follow my heart and mind when it comes to you. The next day I drove down to London and had so much time to think and that´s what I did. I then spoke to my mom and Jordan about it. I was so scared to take the next step with you Scott, not because I didn´t have any feelings for you but because of how bad it could all go. If it went wrong not only would I lose my skating partner but I would lose the most important person in my life and I didn´t know if I wanted to risk that, you know” “I get it Tess, I do” Scott reassured. Tessa continued “And then there was also the fear that we had spent so much time together already that if we were to cross this invisible line that we wouldn´t want to spend as much time together, that we would get sick of each other. Jordan and my mom told me they understood my worries and thoughts but then they asked me a question that made me lose all my doubts. They asked me when I am happiest. And the only answer I had for them was when I am with you. They then reminded me of something I used to say when I was a kid which was, “I don´t care if I am rich, poor, ugly or fat, as long as I am happy I know that I am living how I want to” and that´s when all the doubts fled my mind. When I envisioned a future without you I was unhappy and it became clear to me that all I want is you Scott and that I am happiest with you. Sure my doubts were still in the back of my mind but my mom said that I should go after you first and become happy and then we can deal with any doubts together.” Tessa looks up at Scott who has been staring at her the entire time. They both smiled when their eyes locked.

“I didn´t come for you straight away though because I just wanted to have time to let it all settle in, to unbox all my feelings for you that I had put away. And then when I thought I still have a bit of time before I should go find you and tell you that I love you, I get a call from the hospital that you´ve had an accident. At the hospital I then learn that you might not make it and from that moment I knew that I didn´t want to spend another day not being with you. I want this, I want you, I´m in but we shouldn´t rush it, I want to enjoy it all and not rush it, we have time now Scott. I love you Scott Moir” and with that Tessa finished. A smile crept across Scott´s lips. He tried to scoot closer to her but his knee brace hindered him from doing so. Instead he reached out his hand for Tessa´s and pulled her to him holding her hand over his heart. “I get why you needed time Tess, I really do. And I understand your doubts too. Why do you think it took me so long to tell you how I felt? I was scared as hell. Scared to lose you, to hurt you again. But then I realised that our partnership is so amazing and that we have all of the ground work laid to take it a step further. All the techniques we´ve learned about communicating and giving each other space we can apply to a romantic relationship and make it last till both our hearts stop beating in sync.” Scott can see Tessa smiling when he looks down at her. “This is it for me” he says “Same over here” Tessa reciprocates. “I guess there is only one more thing I have to ask you” Scott says with a smirk on his face. Tessa is slightly confused “what would that be?” “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you be my girlfriend?” Tessa snorts when he finishes his sentence. She doesn´t reply with any words but just presses her lips against his. Scott pulls away “is that a yes?” he smirks “of course it is” she says swatting his shoulder “I love you Scott” “I love you too.” Scott places his lips back on hers and they are both as happy as they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know when the next chapter will be up. I´ve started writing it but I´m having a bit of writers block and a small lack of motivation. I hope it will be up soon. Until then feel free to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> C.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

They are still kissing and it´s not until Tessa tries to wrap her arms around Scott´s chest that their kiss breaks. Scott flinches in pain and hisses. Tess sits up in concern “what´s wrong Scott?” “My rib…” he lets out another hiss of pain “you must have come against it” “I´m so sorry Scott” “it´s not your fault Tess” “no, I should have been more careful” “Tess, listen, it´s not your fault. I guess we should take this as a sign to not rush it. I don´t think I´m in shape to really do anything more but what we were just doing for the next couple of weeks. Plus we have all the time in the world now, we finally got our shit together” Tessa snorts next to him. “I guess yeah. Let´s use this sign. I don´t want to see you in pain so it´s for the best.” “Plus, I want to be able to perform at my highest abilities” Scott smirks. Tessa blushes next to him. “And I think it´s time for me to leave before you get ahead of yourself” Tessa signals. “Hey, you don´t have to leave really” Scott says “we said we´re taking this slow Scott and you need your rest, remember” “I guess you´re right” “don´t you know that after 20 years, I´m always right” Tessa laughs and Scott snorts beside her “is that so?” he questions, pulling her in for a kiss.

Tessa pulls away from Scott and gets up to gather all of her belongings. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Scott adjusting his sweat pants before he gets up to escort her to the door. Scott hobbles over to where Tessa is standing. “I think my mom is planning a big dinner party in the next couple of days to celebrate” Scott starts “yeah she mentioned something about that to me when you were in the hospital. It´ll be fun” Tessa replies. “I´m sure it will, the whole family and the Virtue clan. My whole family together, how could it not be fun. Tess?” “Yes Scott” “Are we going to tell them? I know we only just started dating, although it´s not really dating since we already know each other so well, but we said we would take it slow and I don´t want any added pressure from them.” He asks. “I don´t know. I think like you said it would be less pressure but maybe telling a couple of people will help us realize that it´s real, that we really together” Tessa replies. Scott leans his crutches against the wall and places his hands on Tessa´s waist “I don´t think it´s ever going to feel real that I am finally dating the love of my life. I mean would you believe me if I told you that Tessa Virtue is my girlfriend. I can´t believe it” Scott says sarcastically. “Maybe I can help you believe it” Tessa says raising an eyebrow before placing her hands on either side of Scott´s face and pulling him down to give him a long deep kiss. “Yeah that helps” Scott pants before capturing her lips again.

The next couple of days come and go and before they know it, it´s the days of the dinner party that Alma is throwing. Over the last couple of days Tessa and Scott had decided that they were going to tell their direct families that they were now officially a couple. That meant their parents, Jordan, Kevin and Casey (Tessa´s brothers), Danny and Charlie. They had planned to tell them all just before the dinner began and all the other guests started to arrive. Alma had not only invited other close family members like cousins or aunts and uncles from both the Moir and Virtue family but also many friends. Tessa had even managed to invite a couple of special guests of which Scott had no idea. After all, Alma had decided to throw this party to not only celebrate their gold medals but also the fact that Scott was going to be fine and return to be healthy and skate again.

20 minutes before they were meeting their families at Scott´s childhood home, Tessa pulled up into Scott´s drive way. Since he wasn´t capable of driving she was going to have to drive him around until his knee was fully functioning again, not that she minded. Tessa always loved spending time with Scott, especially now after crossing that invisible boundary. She walked up the steps to his front porch and rang the doorbell. Two or three minutes passed and although she knew that it would take him a bit due to his crutches, this was abnormally long. She rang again and then finally the door opened. Scott was standing on the other side, however not as she had expected him.

In front of her stood Scott in nothing more than his light blue boxers. Tessa turned slightly red at the view of him. “Hey T” he smiled. “Oh hey Scott… um… I” she stuttered. He reached out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her in closer so that he could kiss her, deep and passionately. “Scott” she murmured against his lips “hmm” he hummed “it´s cold and what are your neighbours going to think” she said as she pulled away. “I guess it is a little chilly” he said as he pushed the door open wider and waved for her to enter “and my neighbours are going to think I am the luckiest guy in the world cause I get to kiss you” he smiled and leaned down to give her quick peck on the lips. Tessa was still a little red from seeing Scott in nothing but his boxers. It´s not like she had not seen him like this before, but not since they decided to take the next step in their relationship. Her eyes skimmed up and down his body, not going to lie, she was kind of turned on by the view. Her thoughts were interrupted when Scott cleared his throat “what you looking at Virtch?” he playfully asked. “I´m just trying to figure out why you´re not wearing any clothes” she replied with a hint of sarcasm. “Well” Scott started taking a small step closer and grabbing her hands before placing them on his cheeks “I was getting ready for this evening and I stood in front of my closet for at least an hour but I couldn´t decide what to wear and then I remembered that I happen to have this amazing girlfriend that loves fashion and that she would probably enjoy dressing me for this evening, so I decided to wait” he smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

Getting lost in the kiss Scott placed his hands on her waist and Tessa slowly lets her hands slide from their original position on his cheeks down to his shoulders and over his chest until they were resting on his abs, her thumbs grazing the waistband of his boxers. Scott´s palms are now flat on her ass, pulling her into him. Tessa can feel Scott´s excitement as he pulls her in and she rolls her hips against him, earning a soft moan from him. It´s then that Scott breaks the kiss reminding Tessa that they wanted to take it slow “Tess, as much as I would love to continue this, we said we were going to take it slow and we also need to leave soon” he says, giving her lips a quick peck before pulling away and seeing her pout. He smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. Tessa makes sure not to hug where his broken ribs are. “Well, if we´re going to leave soon we better get you in some clothes, eh” she says. Tessa walks up to Scott´s bedroom and starts going through his closet. By the time Scott makes it upstairs she has three outfits laid out for him. “I don´t think we need to be fancy for this but you should wear something with a bit of class. Feel free to pick” she says. In the end Scott decides on the dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and dark blue bomber jacket on top. They leave Scott´s house and head over to his parent´s home.

They pull into the drive way and make their way up the steps to the front porch and ring the doorbell. Alma opens the door and pulls Tessa into a big hug. “So happy to see you Tess”,” It’s good to see you too Alma.” They greet all the other family members and soon everyone is gathered in the kitchen with a glass of wine in their hand. Scott is sitting on one of the barstools since standing on one foot is pretty tiring, even as an athlete. Tessa is standing right beside him, his hand resting on the small of the back. After talking for a while Tessa gives Scott´s shoulder a squeeze signalling to him that it is time. Scott clears his throat and everyone´s eyes are on him. “Umm… well I would just like to thank you all for being here and especially you mom for throwing this together. Thank you for all of your support and love over the last week. It definitely has not been easy but you guys all helped and I am forever grateful for that. Thanks for also coming to visit me during my vacation in the hospital and spending your valuable time with me, I would have probably died of boredom if it weren´t for you guys” Scott starts. “Hey, no jokes about dying. It´s all still a bit fresh” Alma chirms in. “Sorry ma,” Scott continues “I just wanted to thank you for that and then there´s something else I need to tell you.” Scott gives a dramatic pause before continuing “Tessa and I are together now, dating, in love. Whatever you want to call it.  We´re happy so let´s toast to that.” The sounds of cheer and happiness erupt in the kitchen, everyone is smiling. Scott´s grip around Tessa tightens and she finds his eyes and smiles before leaning down and kissing him. “Get a room guys” Jordan yells before receiving an elbow to the ribs from her mom. “Oh we´re all so happy for you guys. We knew it was going to happen someday” Kate says. Everybody hugs Tessa and Scott congratulating them on finally getting their shit together. “Before the guests arrive we would just like to ask you of one favour. You guys are the only people that know about us and we plan on keeping it like that for the near future, so we ask that you keep it to yourselves before we are ready to tell more people.” There is a choir of “of courses” from everyone before the doorbell rings.

As more and more guests pile into the house it becomes louder and more joyful. Tessa and Scott have been pulled in different directions and are talking to different family members and friends. The doorbell rings once again and this time Tessa makes her way to open it, knowing exactly who it is. When she opens it Marie-France and Patrice are opposite smiling. She gives both of them a hug and thanks them for being here before welcoming them inside. She leads them into the kitchen where they say hi to Alma and Kate before Tessa asks them to wait whilst she goes and grabs Scott, who is currently conversing with his five year old niece Charlotte. Tessa walks up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, “Scott, your mom needs you in the kitchen.” Scott looks up and smiles at her “I´ll be there in a minute” he smiles before slowly getting up and gathering his crutches. Tessa had already walked back into the kitchen in the meantime. “Ma, you needed me” Scott calls when he enters the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Marie-France and Patrice.

A big smile creeps across his face. “What are you guys doing here?” he asks startled before hopping over to them to give them a big hug. “Tessa told us about the dinner party your mom was throwing and we knew we had to come. We wanted to celebrate you too, we´re so happy you´re ok. You really had us scared you know” Patrice answers before Scott pulls them in for another hug. Tessa is standing in the back of the kitchen with Alma smiling. She lives to see this happy and will do anything to keep him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, had writers block and life got in the way. Double updating so make sure to also check out the final chapter.
> 
> C.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the evening goes on, everyone enjoys themselves and especially the wonderful food that Alma had produced. Scott and Tessa bounce around talking to as many people as they can, considering that they don´t get to see many of them that often and that they are going on tour in a couple of weeks soon.  Danny and Charlie had made a fire outside on the deck and after the party had died down Tessa walks over to see Scott sitting in front of it talking with his brothers. She decides to grab a couple of beers before walking out to join them.

Scott senses Tessa´s presence before she says anything and looks up at her. “Hey” his says quietly before scotching over to make space for her on the bench he is sitting on. Tessa hands Danny and Charlie a beer before nestling into Scott´s side, mindful of his broken ribs. Scott slings his arm around her before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

“Guys, you´re not alone so quit the pda” Charlie jokes and Scott flips him off with the hand around Tessa so that she doesn´t see. The four of them talk for what seems like hours about various topics from how Scott and Tessa ended up getting their shit together, to how all the little ones were doing and what Tessa and Scott were going to do about touring now.

After ages of talking Danny and Charlie decide to call it a night and head in, leaving Tessa and Scott alone around the campfire. “Tonight was really fun” Scott breaks the silence. “Yeah it really was and I am glad you enjoyed it, considering your mother did throw the party specifically for you” Tessa replies. “And thanks for the special guests, you don´t know how much that meant to me.” Tessa doesn´t reply just turns slightly in his arms and presses her lips to his.

After another stretch of silence Tessa looks up at Scott. “Scott”, “Yes babe?”. “You remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you I needed time to figure it all out?” “Yeah, why?” Scott asked “Well, I just want you to know that I don´t need time anymore. I know that there´s nothing in the world that I want more than you. A future with you, a house with you and your children. That´s all I need to be happy. I want it all and I am not afraid any more”. Both Tessa and Scott had tears running down their cheeks and when they looked at each other they both laughed before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Scott pulls away “Tess, I want all of that with you and if we weren´t taking it slow and my knee wouldn´t be jacked up, I would get down on one knee right now and start our future together right here and right now, you know why?” “No, why?”

 “ because there is no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song I will be there by your side

Strong clouds may gather, storms may But I love you, I love you till the end of time Come what may, come what may I will love you until my dying day”

 

Scott sings into her ear.

 

“You´re such a sap Moir” Tessa giggles, “But I am your sap” Scott says “Yes and I love you so much” “And I love you too Tess, you have no idea.” “Good, so let´s not waste any time anymore and enjoy all the time we have together.”

 

**Finished**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally finished this fic.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I never thought it would ever turn out to be so long but I am mostly happy with it.
> 
> C.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapters are written and waiting to be published if the first one was a success. If it was feel free to comment and I will upload the next few chapters soon.
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> C.


End file.
